The Thing: Pokemon Edition
by PokeDopes
Summary: Pokemon is the warmest place to hide.
1. Unwelcome Visitors

This Story is a near perfect mirror of the dialogue from "John Carpenter's The Thing (1982)". I wrote this while watching the movie and while I've tried to keep most of the dialogue intact some of it may or may not be 100% correct due to being unable to hear certain parts. If you haven't watched this movie, go do that **RIGHT NOW**. It is one of my favorites and I thought it would make a cool story with Pokemon in it. **I do not own this movie and the dialogue found within. I repeat, I DO NOT OWN THIS MOVIE OR THE DIALOGUE FOUND WITHIN. **Should also mention this contains some of my OC's from the Pokemon Primordial Fury Unleashed Story saga and some characters that I made up on the fly as I do want some differences from the main movie. This story has no place in the PPFU universe. one last disclaimer, I have made a few changes to some of the characters and certain items from the film (Ie: some characters won't be using flamethrowers and one character will wear a hoodie instead of a jacket) this is to make it ever so slightly different from the actual film just in case copyright stuff can get to the story and rip it down. ENJOY!

* * *

**The Thing: Pokemon Edition**

**Unwelcome Visitors**

From the starry black darkness in the vast expanse of space, a small speck drives slowly towards a familiar destination. It looks to be spiraling out of control and might lose all control at any second as it approaches the Earth. As it gets closer, its shape becomes more visible: a vessel of some kind. It flip flops out of control instantaneously and careens towards Earth, the stern roaring with flames as it enters the atmosphere. It goes out of view.

**ANTARCTICA, WINTER 1982**

The loud and strident sound of a helicopter is heard among the vast chain of mountains and snow. The helicopter flies over a mountain and comes down to a dangerously low altitude, its chassis battered and knocked around by the wind. Inside the helicopter, the glow of dials beam onto the faces of two Pokemon. One carries a high powered rifle, the other piloting the chopper. The rifle holding Pokemon, An Abomasnow, looks through a pair of binoculars and sights something. He yells to his pilot, a Beartic, in some strange language. His voice is wild and mad like a desperate child.

A Snowy white furred Ninetails runs for a few feet, then stops to view the craft 1400 yards away. It snarls and bears its teeth, then gallops away. A gunshot blasts into the snow and kicks up a small cloud at the heels of the Ninetails.

The Beartic barks at the Abomasnow and calls for better aim. He grabs the lever and kicks the engine to full throttle, lowing the craft simultaneously for a better shot at the fleeing Pokemon.

**Unknown Compound**

The exterior compound of the outpost reveals a massive, almost snow covered building. A fair distance but not far away, is a tall, meteorological balloon tower. Several scattered shacks at varying distances dot the way from the main compound. A planned wooden walkway and guide rope leads towards these shacks. There are pendants sticking out of the snow, providing a guide and marking the pathways and directions to certain areas. Near the main compound, a helipad housing two helicopters and a snowmobile sit idle. Snow continuously mounds on top of deep mounds packed down onto the vehicles. A Pokemon is working on something inside the snowmobile, their face is not visible.

**Inside the compound**

A whole bunch of Pokemon are visible doing a whole multitude of things: Playing ping-pong, reading, listening to music, playing musical instruments. They are unaware of the approaching hostiles.

**Inside one of the shacks**

A blue paw sinks itself into the frozen abode of a freezer filled with ice cubes. The paw grabs a few and shakes any loose cubes back into the freezer and closes it. The Pokemon proceeds to place the cubes into a glass and pours a mixed berry drink from an unlabeled bottle. The face of this Pokemon is a shiny Mew's face and as he takes a drink from the glass, he is sitting in a chair and looks onward at a computer game. The game is Chess and looks to be winnable in only a few moves. The Mew presses a few keys on the keyboard and makes his move. The computer speaks.

"Your move: Bishop to Knight 4. My move: Knight to Rook 3"

A beep follows. The Mew smirks and chuckles faintly. "Poor baby you're startin' to lose it, aren't cha?"

He presses a few keys again and makes his move. The computer speaks again.

"Your move: King to Rook 1. My Move: Rook to Knight 6. Checkmate. Checkmate."

In disgust at this near impossible move, the Mew opens up the game's install directory and deletes the game as it is running, causing it to glitch and blue screen the computer.

"Cheating bitch."

He stands up and finishes the rest of the drink.

**Outside the complex**

The sounds of far off gunshots are heard as the helicopter continues its pursuit of the Ninetails. It runs up over a hill of snow and ice, revealing a wooden sign on the other side, beaten by the harsh weather. It reads: **Unova National Science and Research Foundation - Outpost #31**

A rifle shot kicks up more snow and ice. The helicopter flies past the Ninetails and begins to circle the compound. The side of the helicopter near the tail rotor reads "Sinn" and as it circles the compound in search of the Ninetails, the Mew from earlier exits his shack, confused as to the random helicopter appearance. He holds the unlabeled bottle in his left paw and takes a swig of it while curiously watching the helicopter.

**Exterior Compound**

3 Pokemon appear outside from the unwelcomed commotion and approaches the Pokemon who was working on the Snowmobile. He is an Eevee. One of the Pokemon addresses the Eevee, who is watching the helicopter.

"Plush, what's he doing?"

"Circling the Camp"

The Pokemon asks another question "Who is he?"

Plush points at the helicopter, "Said 'Sinn' on the side."

One of the other 2 Pokemon responds, "That's Sinnohian."

The 4 Pokemon watch as the Helicopter rounds back towards the camp.

**Inside the helicopter**

The Abomasnow opens up a case of grenades and grabs one. He pulls the pin out and keeps the trigger held down, readying it.

**Outside**

The Ninetails runs along a pre-made path to the camp, the helicopter chasing it close by. An explosion comes from the snow nearby, the grenade from earlier was thrown but missed its target. A gunshot as the Abomasnow leans dangerously from the helicopter. The helicopter slows down and comes in for a landing on the hard snowpack and barely misses hitting the side of a gentle hill. The helicopter swerves up and levels out before landing on the snowpack a fair distance away from the camp.

**Inside the compound**

All the Pokemon rush to gear up in heavy clothing and head outside following the sound of the helicopter. Among the mad rush is a Bisharp, Pliskin, the station manager, who watches the action from a slightly fogged up window.

**Outside**

The 4 Pokemon rush to a clearing where they can see the helicopter. The Mew from before has joined them and wears a heavily insulated Pink hoodie. He still holds the mixed berry bottle from his shack. The Ninetails blitzes through the dug out snow path as the Abomasnow and Beartic exit the helicopter. The group of Pokemon from the compound come closer to the chopper landing site and the Ninetails runs at them, jumps onto one of the Pokemon, Chuck the Goodra, and starts whimpering and licking him, seeking shelter and safety from the hostiles. The Beartic grabs another grenade from the case and pulls the pin. He then prepares to lob it but as he winds up for the throw, the grenade slips out of his hand and falls into the snow. He turns his head around to see the hole in the snow and his partner yells something out in a foreign tongue with a panicked tone.

"Dritt! Dritt!" (Shit! Shit!)

He starts running away from the helicopter, wading through the deep snow as quickly as possible to get away from the impending blast. His Beartic partner begins to dig through the snow to try and find the grenade, but it's too late. The grenade blows up, killing the Beartic and destroying the helicopter in a blazing inferno. The Abomasnow jumps into the snow for cover in response. All the Pokemon outside the compound near the helicopter explosion flinch. The Abomasnow stands up from the snow and holds his rifle with a savage expression. He yells at the Pokemon in the same foreign tongue as before.

"Se til helvete og kom dere vekk. Det er ikke en bikkje, det er en slags ting! Det imiterer en bikkje, det er ikke virkelig! Kom dere vekk, idioter!" ("Get the hell away! That isn't a Ninetails, it's some sort of thing! It's imitating a Ninetails, It isn't real! Get away from it you idiots!")

The Ninetails continues to lick Chuck as the Abomasnow attempts to warn the Pokemon of the outpost about the Ninetails. His message not getting across to them, the Abomasnow holds up his rifle and shoots two times at the Ninetails. Chuck is hit by a stray bullet and falls into the snow, holding his leg at the sight of the bullet impact. The rest of the Pokemon run away from the Abomasnow to avoid being shot. Some of them take cover in the snow. The Abomasnow shoots 5 more times and misses the now running Ninetails.

**Interior Compound**

Pliskin, who is now holding a Colt Tooper MK 3 Magnum, smashes out the small window with his gun in response to the hostile actions of the Abomasnow.

**Exterior Compound**

Chuck grunts slightly in pain as the Abomasnow walks after the Ninetails who runs from his gunshots. The Abomasnow shoots 4 more times and misses, still chasing after the escaping Ninetails. He takes aim through his scope. From the outside of the small window that Pliskin was looking through, he takes aim and shoots his revolver. The recoil makes him flinch but the Abomasnow's arms fly up, dropping the rifle. He falls to the ground, dead. The Pokemon outside are confused and speechless as to what happened. The Mew runs over to Chuck to check on him.

"Chuck are you okay!?"

Chuck sits up in the snow, holding his wound with his right hand.

"Yeah yeah, I'm okay."

The Mew wants to make sure.

"Are you?"

He looks at the Mew.

"Yeah. What was going on there?"

The Mew doesn't answer him and instead leaves him the berry bottle from which he takes a drink from and runs towards the burning helicopter. From inside the compound come 3 more Pokemon carrying fire extinguishers. Pliskin follows out shortly after, putting on a heavy dark olive green jacket. He looks rather confused as to why the Abomasnow started opening fire on everyone. He looks on at the dead body of the Abomasnow, face down in the snow. After a few seconds, he begins walking towards the other Pokemon.

The Mew and Plush, run up to the burning remains of the helicopter. Plush attempts to put out a small fragment of the helicopter by kicking snow onto it while the Mew inspects the blaze to see if the other Pokemon who piloted the craft managed to escape. Nothing. 2 more Pokemon run up to help kick snow onto small pieces of the burning craft. The 3 Pokemon with fire extinguishers run up to the helicopter and start spraying it down with the extinguishing agent. The blaze goes out after a few seconds. The Ninetails from before watches the Pokemon as they search the remains of the wreck. The Stray Pokemon handler, Andy the Lucario, comes out of the compound and approaches the Ninetails. He inspects it to make sure it isn't hurt.

"Easy, easy. Easy, yes."

He pets and rubs the Ninetails on its neck and head. He looks on in the distance at the helicopter wreckage

The majority of all the Pokemon in the compound look at the smoldering and smoking remains of the Sinnohian helicopter. Everyone is perplexed except for the Mew. With sarcasm, he speaks out loud.

"First goddamn week of winter."

They continue to look at the remains.

**Interior Compound, Infirmary**

Chuck is being stitched up by Dr. Charlie, the station physicist and biologist. As he threads the stitches, Chuck grunts in discomfort and pain. He lets out an 'ouch', Charlie doesn't approve of Chuck's reaction to the weak wound.

"Aww c'mon. 4 stitches, barely grazed you."

Chuck is still confused about what happened earlier.

"What were they doing flying that low? Shooting at a Ninetails… At us?"

The doc continues stitching and tries to throw out answers.

"Mmm, Stir Crazy… Cabin fever, who knows."

**Interior Compound, Radio Room**

Windows, The Porygon-Z, is using the radio system to try and contact the main base to report the incident. He is wearing sunglasses and headphones.

"Unova Number 31, calling McMurdle. Come in, over."

He lets go of the call button and the only thing he hears is static. He writes it down on a piece of paper and George, The Primeape and senior biologist, walks in carrying a cup of coffee. He takes a drink and Windows tries the radio again.

"Unova Number 31, calling McMurdle. Urgent. Come in, over."

More static. He nods his head in acceptance and annoyance.

"Great…"

George taps him twice on the shoulder.

"C'mon, C'mon."

Windows takes the headphones off.

"Nobody!"

George Scoffs at him

"Nobody. Get ahold of somebody. Get ahold of anybody, we gotta report this mess."

Windows takes his sunglasses off.

"Look, I haven't been able to reach shit in 2 weeks! I doubt if anybody has talked to anybody on this entire continent, and you want me to reach somebody."

George looks at him with a slightly disappointed expression.

**Interior Hallway**

Mark, the Mr. Mime and station cook, glides through the narrow hallways on his roller skates. He flies past one of the rooms and holds onto the door molding to enter the Rec Room. Inside, a couple Pokemon are situated with the dead Abomasnow. Mark suggests something.

"Maybe we at war with Sinnoh."

The Abomasnow from earlier has a gaping bullet wound through his left eye. Killed upon impact. Pliskin, Carl the Sceptile, Randy the Rampardos, and Plush all throw a cover over the dead Abomasnow's body. Mark fully enters the rec room and sitting in a chair next to a shelf full of board games is Kevin the Aggron. He has headphones on and is lighting a joint.

"I was wondering when "El Cap-i-tan" was gonna get a chance to use his pop gun."

His blunt is lit and he takes a hit. Pliskin looks back at him with a stern look. Mike roller skates around the covered body. Pliskin looks back at Carl, Randy, and Plush.

"How long they been stationed there?"

Carl looks at a paper with dates on it.

"Says here about 8 weeks"

Pliskin shakes his head.

"That's not enough time for guys to go bonkers."

Mark intervenes.

"Bullshit, Bwana. Five minutes is enough to put a Pokemon over down here."

Kevin adds.

"Damn straight."

Mark turns to face Kevin.

"I mean, look at Kevin. He been the way he is since the first day."

With a lighter in his right hand, Kevin throws him a makeshift middle finger.

Pliskin is now reading the paper that Carl is reading. His arms are crossed now.

"How many in their party?"

Carl reads the paper.

"They started with 10, there'd be 8 others left."

Dr. Charlie walks in wiping his hands off with a towel. Chuck walks into the bar behind the doc and looks at something on the bar stand. The doc intervenes.

"How do we know?"

Everyone's attention turns to the doc, who takes a stand by Plush.

"Pokemon as crazy as that could've done a lot of damage to their own before they got to us."

Pliskin answers quickly.

"Nothing we can do about that."

The doc finishes wiping his hands and throws the towel over his left shoulder.

"Oh yes there is, I wanna go up."

Pliskin looks at him as if he's crazy.

"In this weather?"

The doc turns to Chuck

"Chuck?"

Everyone turns to Chuck.

"Winds are gonna let up a tad, next couple of hours."

Pliskin doesn't like this

"A Tad?"

Chuck walks to the group carrying a glass of berry juice mixed with alcohol.

"Can't condone it myself. But it is a short haul. Hour there, hour back."

Kevin, who is about to take another hit, stands up.

"Shit, doc, I'll give you the lift."

He heads for the doorway

"No problem."

As he is in the entrance to the rec room, Pliskin stops him.

"Forget it, Kevin."

He turns back and re-enters the room.

"Hey thanks for thinking about it though."


	2. Dark Discovery

**Dark Discovery**

**Exterior, Helicopter Wreckage**

The Mew places a Jerry can of kerosene down in a pile. He takes a look at all of them

"Loaded with kerosene, I count 15 cans."

He looks at the two Pokemon he's with. Dr. Charlie and Pliskin wade through the snow towards the wreckage. The doc carries a bag and Pliskin yells at the Mew.

"Kibou!"

The doc adds

"K, get your gear on!"

Kibou looks at them incredulously, then looks up at the sky for a few seconds, then back to them with a long face.

* * *

Kibou returns from his shack carrying a bag similar to the one the doc has. The doc talks as he gets close.

"K, it might not clear up for a week."

"Yeah."

"And we're the closest ones to em."

"It's alright by me doc, I'm just letting you know we're… we're taking a chance."

Pliskin is not pleased by his hesitation.

"Quit the griping Kibou."

Kibou places his bag on the ground and faces the doc and Pliskin.

"If the clouds keep moving over the sun we're gonna get a white-out, we get caught in that and you can scratch one doctor and one pilot."

Pliskin points up at the sky

"This is real thin, it'll clear as soon as you get up."

Kibou looks at him and sighs. The doc gives him a choice

"It's up to you K, you don't wanna fly, we don't fly."

Kibou looks up at the sky again, then sighs.

"You really wanna save those crazy Hoennians, huh"

"Sinnohians."

He grabs his bag and opens the back door to the helicopter.

"Which way doc?"

"Southwest!"

"You're gonna have to read the map, cause' I'm gonna be busy!"

He throws the bag in the back and closes the door.

The helicopter engine is started up and it slowly whirs to life.

**Interior Compound, Rec Room**

Mark and Kevin watch through the slightly fogged up window. Mark is in disbelief that Kibou would actually fly the helicopter in the current conditions.

"K's really taking it up huh?"

He bobs his head up and down slightly. He lets out a tiny laugh under his breath. Kevin reassures him.

"He knows what he's doing."

He walks back to the chair and puts his headphones on on the way back. Underneath the Ping-Pong table, the Alolan Ninetails watches through the window. He is eerily quiet and well behaved for what had happened not too long ago.

**Exterior Compound**

The helicopter blades are now spinning at full speed and before lifting off, Kibou does a quick check of his surroundings and slowly lifts the helicopter off into the air. On the ground, Pliskin watches the two Pokemon in the chopper take off. The chopper flies over the main compound and as Pliskin starts to go inside, he waves at the helicopter. As the doc had said, the helicopter begins heading towards the southwest, en route to where the Sinnoh research base is located. The chopper heads off into the distance.

**Interior Compound, Rec Room**

The Ninetails is still underneath the Ping-Pong table and watches the chopper through the window, not making a single sound.

**Exterior Compound, a few hours later**

Sunlight is starting to fade and darkness is starting to step in. It's still light out, but it would appear that a slightly dark shadow has cast itself over the entire camp. The faint sound of music can be heard coming from within. The song is "Superstition" by a very famous human composer.

**Interior Compound, Hallway**

Chuck comes running out of his room, he is in his sleeping clothes and seems to be agitated by the loud music. He runs to an intercom and using his fist, slams the call button on it and speaks.

"Mark, can you turn that crap down? I'm trying to get some sleep. I was shot today."

Mark, who is in the kitchen, responds.

"Weed runner, will do."

He skates over to the boombox on the table, goes to turn it down but takes his hand away from it and leaves it at the same volume. He flips around and opens the refrigerator and grabs something from it. He closes the door and uses the momentum of pushing on the door to propel himself backwards. The music echoes throughout most of the camp, the infirmary, the rec room, almost everywhere.

In one of the hallways leading to the sleeping quarters, the Ninetails pushes his way through an almost closed green door at the end, opening it up and allowing him to walk through. He slowly walks through the corridor, goes to enter one room, then stops and looks at another room and heads towards it. On the wall is a shadowed silhouette of one of the Pokemon, it appears to be Randy, but it isn't quite clear. The Ninetails enters the room and the Pokemon who is casting the shadow turns his head to look at the Ninetails.

**Near the Sinnoh Research Station**

The chopper flies in over gentle snowy hills and heads towards a smoking structure in the distance. The chopper reaches its destination a few minutes later and Kibou sets it down near a charred and ravaged building. Dr. Charlie and Kibou exit the helicopter. Kibou carries a shotgun and the doc carries his bag and a flashlight. The helicopter's whirring starts to slowly wind down as the two Pokemon enter the building. The doc opens the door and they both enter, looking around. Kibou calls out into the hallway in front of him.

"Anybody there?"

No response.

"Hey Hoenn!"

Nothing. The doc reminds Kibou about something.

"They're not Hoennian K, they're Sinnohian."

With no response from their calls, the doc heads down the hallway first, Kibou following close by. The entire place looks burnt, beat, torn and ravaged by something. They reach the end of the hallway and make a right. On the left side, is a hole with ice forming around it. The compound is very dark, the only sources of light are from the gaps in the walls and ceiling.

Kibou and Charlie stop as the hallway is nearly pitch black past the icy hole. Charlie turns on his flashlight and takes his hood off and Kibou also takes his hood off as well. They head down the hallway and find an axe stuck inside a door. On the door is a splash of blood where the axe made impact. Kibou tries the door but it doesn't budge. Charlie moves away from the door and Kibou tries again with his body weight against the slightly ajar part of the door and manages to push it open. They are greeted to a nearly frozen over room. Massive icicles hang from the ceiling, the walls, the shelves, bins, and anything else near the open wall on the left side of the room. Kibou and Charlie look in astonishment for a few seconds before Kibou moves forwards, looking at everything in the room. He places the shotgun down and begins inspecting a lantern. The doc shines his flashlight to his right and then notices the frozen blots of blood on the ice covered ground. He follows it with his flashlight and finds a frozen body in a chair. He turns to face Kibou and gets his attention.

"K!"

Kibou has the lantern working now and holds the shotgun in his right paw and the lantern in his left. He heads towards the dead body, Charlie does the same. They inspect the dead body of a Pokemon whose face is completely frozen over, making identification extremely difficult. In the left hand of the Pokemon is a razor blade and a trail of frozen blood heading towards the floor. The neck of the Pokemon is also deeply slit and its mouth seems to be open, frozen in shock and terror. The right hand and arm of the same Pokemon has 3 trails of blood going down to the ground. The doc can't believe what he's seeing.

"My god...what the hell happened here?"

With a sharp look and a slightly cold tone Kibou responds.

"C'mon doc."

He starts before him. He heads towards the entrance of the next room, the doc runs to catch up to him and they enter. The next room is clearly a laboratory, strange substances and test tubes line some of the shelves, and what looks like an alchemy table is in this room. Still frozen over, the two Pokemon head towards the doorway of the next room, looking at everything as they pass by. Kibou stops and turns around. On the floor, the doc has found some papers in a pile. Could be useful information. He picks them up and tries to read it, but it is written in a different language than the one he knows. Near the doorway, Kibou dusts off a case.

"Portable video unit."

He then turns to the doc.

"Anything?"

"It's all in Sinnohian."

He packs the papers into a neat pile and puts them in his bag. Kibou looks to his left and right, then starts for the next room, but then turns around to face Charlie.

"What're you doing, doc?"

He is putting papers into his bag.

"Could be important work, I wanna take it back with us."

Kibou is slightly impatient.

"Well it's getting late, let's hurry it up."

He turns and starts for the doorway

"I'll check out the last few rooms."

The doc nods and continues to take the papers. Kibou heads down the hallway and opens a door at the end. The room is lit up a little and a low humming from the wind can be heard. What he sees warrants the doctor's attention. He calls to him from the room.

"Hey Charlie, come here!"

Charlie finishes picking up the portable video unit and heads into the room Kibou is in with a bit of haste. Inside the room, Kibou stands next to a giant block of ice with a strange hole in it. Charlie turns off his flashlight and walks down the small flight of stairs to get a closer look at the ice block. The sound of wind whipping can be heard. The doc reaches the ice block and looks inside. The ice block has the appearance of a bathtub. After a few seconds he looks at Kibou and they stare at each other for a few seconds.

They exit the building, the doc trying to figure out what the ice block was.

"Maybe they found a fossil… the remains of some creature buried in the ice and they chopped it out. Where is it?"

He is interrupted by Kibou who spots something to his left. The two head over to a pile of dead bodies, smoking. Seems they were recently burned. Next to the bodies are many empty cans of kerosene. They look on in curiosity and confusion.

"What is that? Is that a Pokemon in there or, something else?" the doc asks.

Kibou looks at the bodies, his answer a bit late.

"Whatever is it, they burnt it up in a hurry…"

He looks around quickly.

"Help me find a shovel, doc."

The doc walks back, Kibou looks at the body for one more second before walking in the same direction.

The investigation complete, the chopper heads back towards the Unova Camp. It is getting late and even less sunlight is out now. The chopper slowly descends back onto the ground inside the premises of the camp. The Ninetails watches from on top of a desk through a window looking out at the helicopter. All the Pokemon in the compound exit and head to the chopper. On the left side is something wrapped up in cloth. The Pokemon all pitch in to bring it inside. The Ninetails continues to watch, a blank expression on its face.

**Interior, Infirmary**

The big bag that was brought in from the helicopter is placed on the center operating table and is unfolded to reveal the smoking remains of the bodies at the Sinnohian Camp. The doc tells everyone.

"We found this."

The horrific and unnatural sight of this body makes everyone in the room uneasy. Someone whispers "jesus christ" but the voice is too indistinct to know. Everyone has a similar reaction to this, except for George. He covers his mouth and begins coughing and gagging at the vile sight. Everyone looks on at this monstrosity in an attempt to comprehend what it is, and what exactly could've happened to it. The doc wants to do autopsies on the bodies.

"George, I'd like you to start an autopsy, right away."

All the Pokemon begin to look at each other. Nobody has a slight clue as to what happened to the bodies. The bodies can barely be classified as bodies, for they appear to be more of a biomass than anything. Strange limbs, tentacles, appendages, claws, and deformities make it impossible to identify what Pokemon it is. The only thing that looks remotely Pokemon, is the head, but even that isn't safe, for it seems to have been merged with another head. From the corner of his eyes, Kibou notices the Ninetails staring intently at the body. He takes note of it but says nothing.

**Interior, Radio Room**

Windows has fallen asleep on the job. The hum of faint static litters his headphones and a news magazine is on his chest. Pliskin comes in wearing a blue robe, holding keys to the blood bank in his left hand. He approaches the volume control and turns it up, making the faint hum become a terrifying buzz, instantly waking Windows up in a frightened manner.

"AAAHHH!"

His headphones fall off and he snaps to Pliskin. Pliskin has a stern expression.

"Did you reach anybody yet?"

Windows is ticked off at this wake up call.

"Reach anybody? We're a thousand miles from nowhere man, and it's gonna get a hell of a lot worse before it gets any better!"

Pliskin gets up in his face slightly.

"Well stick to it Windows, stick to it."

In disappointment, he shakes his head and walks away. Windows takes his sunglasses off and sighs among despair.

**Interior, Laboratory**

Dr. Charlie drapes a sheet over the dead Abomasnow from earlier in the day. He had just finished the autopsy on him.

"Nothing wrong with this Sinnohian...At least physiologically. No drugs…. No alcohol, nothing."

He takes his bloody gloves off and lets out a curious "heh". Carl sniffs a pile of shredded clothes and looks at it, trying to comprehend something. George begins cutting into the side of the deformed bodies and opens up the inside. He reaches in and pulls out a set of "normal looking" internal organs. One of the organs falls out as he pulls out the set. He examines it and gives his diagnosis.

"Well, what we got here is what appears to be anyway a set of normal internal organs."

He looks up at Carl.

"Heart. Lungs, Kidneys, Liver."

He pulls out some Intestines.

"Intestines… they seem to be normal."

He looks up at something on the wall, possibly an X-ray, but it's not clear what it is. The creepy expression of the merged faces doesn't help the normality of the internal organs the autopsy revealed.


	3. Weird And Pissed Off

**Weird And Pissed Off**

**Exterior, a few hours later**

The sun is nearly down and all the lights are on outside. The world is enveloped with shadow and an odd air floats over the camp. The sound of wind whipping harshly is heard.

**Interior, One of the Sleeping Quarters**

A pre-recorded TV game show is playing off a VHS player. The announcer talks.

"Door Number 1, Door number 2, and door number 3, and I think that uh...Dawn's scream here's got the one that trades in the most so I went to you first, you brought your friend Anna. You've been consulting Anna."

Kevin, who is watching the TV, stands up and goes up to the VHS player and ejects the tape.

"I know how this one ends…"

He swaps the tape out for another one and presses play. The tape begins playing and he goes back to his seat. He takes a lighter and lights his blunt and takes a hit, puffing a big cloud of smoke out. Plush, who is on the bed lying on his back extends his right paw out and waits for a hit. Kevin hands it to him and he takes a hit.

**Interior, Rec Room**

A small group of Pokemon are doing their own things. Pliskin, Randy, and Chuck are playing a game of Poker on a relatively small table, Windows is on the couch reading the magazine from earlier, and Andy and Mark are playing a game of pool on the pool table in the middle of the room. Chuck is smoking a cigarette and from out of nowhere, he feels something go by his legs under the table and he jumps in surprise.

"Ahh!"

The Alolan Ninetails is wandering around the room and just so happened to pass by Chuck's legs and feet. He's had enough of the Ninetails roaming around.

"Andy, will you put this fox with the others where it belongs?"

The Ninetails walks out of the room. Andy looks at Chuck for a few seconds before replying in a slightly depressed sounding tone.

"Yeah, okay."

Chuck turns back to the poker game and lets out a big breath. Andy places his cue stick down and goes to fetch the Ninetails. He goes through the camp with it and comes to a narrow hallway that has ice on the floor, the crates, the boxes, the buckets, and even the walls. He walks down the corridor slowly, the Ninetails following him close by. He stops by a strange kennel with a bunch of other alolan Ninetails inside. They seem to be sleeping or lounging around. He opens the gated door.

"Go ahead."

The Ninetails approaches the entrance with hesitation. Andy tries to encourage it.

"Go ahead, what're you waiting for?"

The Ninetails enters the kennel slowly and lies down in the middle. Inside the kennel, not counting the new arrival, there are 6 other Ninetails in there. Andy watches the new Ninetails as it lies down for a few seconds, then turns off the light in the kennel and slowly walks away, closing a door at the end of the hallway. All the other Ninetails that aren't awake wake up almost immediately after the lights go out. The ones that are awake start staring at the new arrival. Pure silence, except for the sound of an ominous and dreary wind. It is eerily somber and a harsh tension fills the air. The new Ninetails stares straight and doesn't move, almost as if it became a statue. The other Ninetails begin to look confused and irritated by the new arrivals presence.

A low hissing sound comes from within the new arrival, and all the other Ninetails go on edge. They start bearing their teeth and growling at him. Some of them begin barking, while one in the corner lunges at him, only to back up and bark relentlessly with an aggressive expression. The new arrival begins vibrating and his slightly open mouth turns red. He turns his head to the left and a nightmare begins to unravel itself. The mouth of the Ninetails opens up like a blooming flower, revealing a gory muzzle. The muzzle falls out and a long tongue with a gaping hole is all that remains, writhing slightly. The real Ninetails bark as loud as they can, the one in the corner looks at the fence and back at the twisted arrival, adrenaline fueling his actions. The barking continues and the low hissing is replaced with the sound of a medium pitched hiss and non-Pokemon like growling. The shapeshifting Ninetails grows tentacles out of it's side and the long writhing tongue like appendage begins to smack the floor, making a loud thumping sound. All the real Ninetails are cooped up in corners, barking and bearing aggressive and threatening expressions. Not only are they scared for their life, they have no clue of what is happening, except that this could be a life or death situation and they are in extreme danger. Red tentacles start piercing out of the back of the nightmare creature, whipping and swinging in all different directions rapidly. One of the Ninetails finds a hole in the fence in his corner and begins biting it to try and make it big enough to escape through. Spiked otherworldly appendages grow out from the back of this monster and bone cracking sounds accompany it's growth. The barking of some of the Ninetails turns into high pitched cries and whimpers of desperate help. The Ninetails with the hole in his corner has managed to make it significantly bigger, but it's still too small to climb through for escape. The monster before all of them sways and flings its tentacles around. The alien-like legs it grew gives it the look of an Ariados, but only the legs. The tentacles whip around, and the legs pitter patter on the ground, but the main body does not move. The impossibly long tongue continues to batter the ground and fling blood droplets around. The Ninetails bites and pulls at the wire to make the hole bigger, but the creature begins shooting some strange white liquid from the gaping hole in its head, aimed at the only chance of making escape. It splatters all over the poor Ninetails, interrupting his escape attempt and causing him to panic and flee from the corner.

The door at the end of the hallway opens up and Andy has returned. The corridor is filled with the sounds of medium hissing and Ninetails barking for their lives. Andy slowly makes his way down to the kennel, his expression is puzzled at the sounds as he approaches the kennel. He turns the kennel light on but for some reason, it doesn't light up at all. The barking and hissing abruptly stop as Andy cautiously tries to spot the Ninetails among the darkness. He reaches the kennel door and slowly unhinges the locking latch, and opens the door and looks in.

Suddenly, with no warning, a Ninetails jumps at him, making a loud and pained bark, knocks Andy onto the ground, and runs off down the hallway. Another Ninetails follows the first one. The barking returns and so does the hissing. Andy's expression becomes unnerved at the sight of tentacles and alien-like legs and he tries to kick the kennel door closed. The momentum makes it close, but it closes on tentacles attempting to grab a hold of him, making them retreat and bouncing the door back open slightly. Andy tries to kick it again, but the same thing happens. He quickly stands up, holds the door and locks it shut.

**Interior, Kitchen**

Kibou is slowly walking his way into the kitchen, brushing the messed up fur on his head due to sleeping. The kitchen is dark and he flicks the light on. He goes to the fridge which is half open and fully opens it and grabs a spicy berry drink bottle with his left paw. As he does this, a non-Pokemon like sound roars in the back faintly. Kibou closes the fridge and goes to open the fresh bottle up when the sound catches his attention. He looks up and to the right and his expression becomes baffled. He listens for a second, the sound of a Ninetails screaming is heard. Kibou starts moving quickly and heads for the fire alarm on the wall next to the doorframe. He uses the bottle to smash the glass open and hastily pulls the lever. The entire camp is filled with the sound of an alarm blaring. Kibou's expression looks irritated as he holds the lever down. He lets go of it and rushes down towards the source of the sound.

**Interior, Kennel**

Andy has a distressed look about him and fidgets in place. The sound of another Ninetails screaming as Kibou runs in with a shotgun, Pliskin following him along with a few others. The Ninetails keep barking helplessly. Andy looks back and sees the group and goes up to them with haste. His tone is sharp and fearful.

"I don't know what the hell's in there, but it's weird and pissed off whatever it is."

Kibou takes charge.

"Chuck go get Plush."

**Interior, Sleeping Quarters Hallway**

All of the Pokemon are awake now, groggy and disoriented by the sudden alarm. Voices of confusion are heard, but are too indistinct to know who said what.

"What is this? What's going on!?"

"What's that coming from?"

"Hey Kevin, what is this!?"

"I don't know!"

**Interior, Plush's Room**

Chuck rushes in to Plush's room, his tone sounds a bit out of breath.

"Plush! K wants the flamethrower!"

In disbelief at what he just said, Plush turns to face him, his tone is confused.

"K wants the what!?"

"That's what he said, now move!"

Plush rushes to gear up in the special flamethrower carrying suit that enables him to use it.

"Dammit!"

**Interior, Kennel**

Kibou loads the shotgun up and proceeds forwards slowly towards the kennel, Andy and the other follow close by. On the opposite end of the hallway, a door opens up and Dr. Charlie, Kevin, and George come running in from outside with fire extinguishers. Kibou and his group continue to approach the kennel slowly. The others round a corner and come running towards the kennel. Kibou puts his left paw up.

"Stay back."

The Doc, George, and Chuck stop where they are. The doc yells to him with a panicked tone

"K, what is it!?"

Kibou puts his paw down and moves forwards, not answering the doc's question. They reach the kennel and look inside, it's pitch black and they can't see anything. Randy, Pliskin, and Andy shine a flashlight into the side to see what's in there. Kibou unlatches the lock and opens the door and shines his flashlight in with his left paw. The Ninetails from earlier has fully transformed into a deformed looking Ninetails. The body is non-existent and is more of a pile of stretched out skin and muscles. A deformed leg sticks out of the butt end of the biomass. The skin of this creature is wrinkly and spotted with blood in some spots. The head still has that long tongue flinging itself around but a new head has formed. It picks itself up and slowly looks up at Kibou. The head is deformed and covered in a slimy looking substance. The eyes have no iris nor pupils. They're just black dots. The teeth are much sharper than usual and seem to not even belong to a Ninetails. The thing bears its teeth, snarls and growls in a terrifying way. The shrill sound it produces is not even close to the sounds of any living Pokemon on the planet and it strikes fear into everyone's hearts.

Kibou holds the flashlight and his face twitches in disgust and bewilderment. Randy, Pliskin, and Andy have a similar reaction, except Randy's mouth is slightly open. Kevin, Charlie, and George can't believe what they're seeing. The doc looks mortified, Kevin is in the shadows but seems to be frightened, and George seems to be mortified, but not to the extent of the doc.

The writhing biomass begins screaming and thick red tentacles ungulate out from under the body. They slither over to the goop covered body of a suffering, crippled Ninetails. It doesn't even look like a Ninetails anymore. The tentacles quickly wrap and constrict it. The creature seems to be attempting to digest this poor helpless Pokemon.

Kibou puts up his shotgun and starts shooting rapidly at the monster. Pliskin assists by shooting his Colt Trooper MK 3 Magnum. Shotgun blast after shotgun blast, Magnum shot after magnum shot, the thing seems to be unaffected. It screams, and a yellowish-green liquid shoots out of the body from the site of the bullet wounds. Everyone watches as the gunshots do absolutely nothing. This revelation shocks everyone except Kibou and Pliskin, who keep shooting. Kibou and Pliskin realize the futility of directly shooting the monster, so they opt to shoot for the Ninetails who've been strangled and constricted by the monster's tentacles in an effort to stop it from doing whatever it is doing to them. This causes Andy to rapidly look at both of them, seemingly affected by their actions. Kibou shoots one of the Ninetails in the heart to prevent it from suffering further and Andy snaps.

"NOOOO!"

He grabs the shotgun and tries to tear it away from Kibou, pulling him and the Mew back away from the door. Pliskin grabs Andy and tries to pull him back from potential danger

"Get back! Get back!"

Kibou lets go of the shotgun and hurriedly slams the kennel door shut and locks it. The thing, now covered in the blood of the killed Ninetails, extends two deformed goopy arms up into the air. Everyone watches in horror. Plush enters from the opposite end of the hallway wearing the flamethrower on his back. He closes the door and runs towards the kennel. The goopy arms extend super sharp and extremely long claws out as they rise up into the air. The hands blast through the wooden ceiling and grab hold, pulling the entire body up into the air. As it lifts itself up, tentacles wave in every direction and the monster emits a high pitched chirp for a few seconds. Plush runs in and looks on in horror at the monster in the kennel.

Kibou looks to his left and sees Plush, he yells to him.

"Get your ass over here!"

He runs over to him and Kibou opens the kennel door.

"Burn it!"

The monster's body begins pulsating and a Ninetails eye opens up on the area that's pulsating. Plush stares at it in fear, Kibou gets pissed by his hesitation.

"Dammit Plush, torch it!"

The Mew runs for something to his right and the blob opens up to reveal a gory inside. Something pushes its way out and opens up. A flower made of 12 Ninetails tongues and razor sharp teeth. It lunges for Plush's jugular and right before it gets him, he lets the flame on and in a bright flash of fire, the entire monster combusts into flame. The creature screams in pain for a few seconds, then goes silent and falls from the ceiling. Kevin, Randy, and Carl come into the kennel and use the fire extinguishers to put out the flames. The entire room becomes filled with the extinguishing agent and makes it difficult to see. A few Pokemon begin coughing and choking on the agent. The smoke clears away rather quickly and reveals the startling creature, burnt to a crisp, but most importantly: dead. Everyone looks at the creature, nobody knows what to think and some of them have a mortified look about them. Flashlights light up the biomass, and Kevin looks over at Kibou who is outside the kennel. He has a perturbed look about him.


	4. Piecing the Puzzle Together

**Piecing The Puzzle Together**

**Interior, Infirmary, Next day**

George was tasked with performing an autopsy on the killed thing in the kennel. He breaks off one of the spider-like legs that sprouted out of the monster's back. It snaps in half with a loud crunching sound. He breaks the remaining leg off the body and it follows with a slimy goopy sound as it is removed. George places the other half ot the leg down and grabs a scalpel, looking at it before turning to everyone behind him and looking at them for a second. He looks back at the monster and lets out a faint sigh and gets to work. He cuts the monster open, whatever fleshy material he cuts through is disgusting.

"Oh my god…"

He puts the scalpel down and starts to peel away the flesh, which reveals something strange.

"Ooohhh…"

George seems to find the creature inside repulsive as he pulls the meat and flesh back. It makes a slimy sound as he pulls it back.

"Ooooh!"

The creature inside the main monster is unidentifiable. A twisted mass of flesh and bone. A very close look reveals teeth and what appears to be a muzzle, so it could possibly be one of the Ninetails. George looks at this with a repulsed expression, trying to comprehend what he sees.

* * *

"You see what we're talking about here is an organism that imitates other life forms, and it imitates them perfectly. When this thing attacked our Ninetails, it tried to digest them… absorb them."

George begins walking around the creature. He holds a pencil in his right hand.

"And in the process shaped its own cells to imitate them."

He points at a specific spot on the creature with his pencil.

"This for instance. That's not Ninetails. It's imitation."

He continues pacing around the creature.

"We got to it before it had time to finish."

Randy asks a question.

"Finish what?"

George answers. He points to the undigested, mutilated corpses of the Ninetails

"Finish imitating these Ninetails."

Everyone looks at a deformed and incomplete imitation of a Ninetails. The teeth are much longer than normal, the face is all mish mashed up and barely looks like the face of a Pokemon, the body is non-existent save for a mangled up neck. A gruesome sight for sure.

**Interior, Kennel**

Andy and George are tending to the two Ninetails that managed to escape. They're drawing their blood for to test it for signs of the intruder organism from earlier. George draws the blood of one of the Ninetails, who is laying down on its side while Andy makes sure it doesn't panic or move from pain.

"Easy... Easy...Good"

He takes the needle out and deposits the blood into a collection test tube. George looks at the blood, then places it into a test tube rack. Andy rubs the Ninetails on the head.

"Easy… Easy"

George looks up at Andy, a long sigh comes out of him. He seems a bit stuck in thought and to be trying to comprehend something.

"Andy."

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice anything strange about the Ninetails, anything at all?"

This question makes his expression become changed slightly.

"Strange? No."

He shakes his head slightly while answering. George's expression then becomes a bit suspicious.

"What was the Ninetails doing in the rec room?"

A moment of silence, then Andy responds.

"I don't know… just wandering around camp all day."

Another silent moment, George's expression continues in towards a fully suspicious manner.

"Are you saying to me that the Ninetails wasn't put in the kennel until last night?"

Andy nods in agreement.

"Right."

George's expression is almost fully suspicious, but it also seems irritated slightly.

"How long were you alone with that Ninetails?"

"I don't know, an… hour… hour and a half maybe."

He takes note of George's burning expression of suspicion and irritation.

"What the hell you looking at me like that for?"

George's expression quickly returns to normal and he shakes his head once quickly.

"I don't know."

Andy didn't catch this.

"What?"

George looks down at one of the Ninetails.

"I don't know, it's probably nothing."

Silence for a moment, then he nods his head.

"It's nothing at all."

Andy stares into him with slight suspicion.

**Interior, Station Manager Pliskin's Quarters**

George, Carl, Charlie, Kibou, Pliskin, Chuck, and Randy are all gathered around a TV watching the tapes recovered from the Sinnohian Camp the other day. There is no sound from these videos, only picture. The video quality is poor and the brightness makes it impossible to identify any of the Sinnohian Pokemon. They're all wearing heavy clothes which covers up their bodies. The tape shows one of them holding a crate of some kind, the others seem to be trying to delegate where the contents of the crate should be placed. Chuck speaks up

"How much more of this crap is there?"

The doc grabs a stack of tapes and looks at them.

"Well, about 9 hours I'd say."

Chuck comments on the videos.

"We can't learn anything from this."

The doc agress.

"Guess not."

The video now shows a bunch of the Sinnohians carrying pendants to some location outside their camp. The video jump cuts to them having put all the pendants down and now using an ice drill to dig something up. The doc asks a question.

"Where'd they take these shots?"

Randy looks through some papers on hand and finds the location.

"Seems like they were spending a lot of their time in a little place northeast of their camp, about 5 or 6 miles."

The video now shows the Sinnohians all standing around a circular object in the ice. The doc questions it.

"What's that?"

Kibou answers.

"Looks like something buried under the ice."

The video cuts to the Sinnohians planting thermite charges. The doc notes it.

"And look at that, they're planting thermite charges."

Plskin adds.

"Whatever it was, it was bigger than that block of ice you found."

Kibou looks away from the video and at him for a second. He and the doc then look at each other for a second.

The video shows a massive explosion.

**Interior, Small workroom**

Kibou and Randy are looking at a map of the entire Antarctic region. Two places are circled in red marker on this map. Randy points to one of them.

"Here. This is it, the place they were spending most of their time."

Kibou dons his heavily insulated pink hoodie. Chuck reads the weather report to him.

"Pretty nasty out K, 35 knots."

Kibou has no choice.

"Screw it, I'm gonna go up anyway."

He finishes gearing up and walks out of the room, Randy rushes after him.

**5-6 Miles Northeast of the Sinnohian Camp**

The helicopter from earlier nears the site shown in the tapes. Kibou flies the helicopter while Randy directs him in the right direction.

"Half a mile, due east!"

A massive crater not far from them. It is very deep looking and something seems to be contained within. Kibou flies towards it and when they're close enough, he lands the chopper and everyone gets out.

They all look into the massive crater, a giant ice covered UFO sits inside. Nobody can believe that they're actually looking at this thing. Randy throws out a glacier climbing rope and ties it down on a sturdy pick. He and Kibou go down to the UFO. When they reach the UFO, they walk to the center of it and take a closer look. Kibou is almost dumbfounded.

"Jesus… how long you figure this has been in the ice?"

Randy takes a quick look at the ice surrounding the UFO and makes an educated guess.

"Well, the backscatter effect's been bringing things up...from way down around here for a long time. I'd say… I'd say the ice it's buried in is 100,000 years old at least."

The two Pokemon continue to look at the spacecraft. Kibou references the tapes.

"Those Sinnohians blew it up."

"Yeah."

They climb out of the crater and come across the site where the ice block from the Sinnohian camp was excavated from. They look at it with bewildered looks.

**Interior, Rec Room, Hours later**

Plush is smoking a cigarette. He blows a cloud of smoke out. It seems he and Kibou were in the middle of a conversation. Kibou grabs a glass of berry juice.

"I don't know… Thousands of years ago it crashes and this thing…"

He shakes his head dismissively and sighs

"Gets thrown out or crawls out and it ends up freezing in the ice."

Plush believes none of this nonsense. He takes a breath of his cigarette.

"I just cannot believe any of this voodoo bullshit."

He lets out more smoke from his mouth. Kevin adds to the conversation. He is sitting in a chair.

"Plush."

He takes his headphones off.

"Happens all the time, man. They're falling out of the skies like flies."

Plush walks over to George.

"The government knows all about it, right K?"

Plush asks George.

"Do you believe any of this voodoo bullshit George?"

Kevin addresses Plush again.

"Plush. Plush, Chariots to Arceus man. They practically own South America. I mean they taught all the ancient Pokemon everything they know."

On the pool table, Carl and Randy are looking at pieces of the UFO that they found and brought back. Pliskin walks over to Kibou.

"So come on now, Kibou. The Sinnohians get ahold of this… and they dig it up out of the ice."

"Yes Pliskin, they dig it up, they cart it back. It gets thawed out, wakes up, probably not in the best of moods, I don't know…"

He gets interrupted by Mark rollerskating in. He is irritated by something.

"Which one of you disrespectful Pokemon been tossing his dirty drawers in the kitchen trash can, huh?"

He throws a pair of torn underwear onto the Pinball table next to Kibou.

"From now on I want my kitchen clean, alright? Germ free!"

Kibou picks the underwear up and looks at it. Plush adds on to the conversation.

"Now how's this motherfucker wake up after thousands of years in the ice?"

Chuck adds on.

"And how could it look like a dog?"

Kibou doesn't have an answer for this.

"I don't know how…"

Silence for a second.

"Cause it's different than us, see? Cause it's from outer space, what do you want from me, ask him!"

He motions towards George, who is looking at a picture of the Sinnohians upon excavating the ice block from the UFO site. Kibou tosses the torn underwear into the trash can and Plush asks George if he believes anything said in the past few minutes.

"Do you buy any of this George?"

No answer from him and he looks up at them with a curious look.


	5. Intruder Cell Organism

**Intruder Cell Organism, Assimilation Begins.**

**Interior, George's Room.**

George watches the computer screen as it runs a simulation of the organism taking over the cells of a Ninetails. Two light blueish-white blobs float around the screen while a red blob slowly floats towards one. The computer writes out words on the screen, a little bliping sound as the letters are displayed. The first words appear next to the red blob along with a line pointing at it. A ticking sound can be heard, a stopwatch timing the assimilation process.

-CELL INTRUDER

The next words appear near one of the blueish-white blobs along with a line pointing at it as well.

-CELL NINETAILS

The red blob stops very close to the blueish-white blob and then begins to rapidly attack the cell. Another word is written on screen with a line.

-ASSIMILATION

The red blob seemingly begins to merge itself into the Ninetails cell, and as it does, the white cell turns completely red for a second before becoming blueish-white once more, indicating the process is complete. More words appear.

-ASSIMILATION COMPLETE

-CELL NINETAILS IMITATION

The cell slowly drifts towards the bottom right corner of the screen. Another cell gets close from the top right and the imitation cell beams a red line over to the real cell and begins taking it over as well. It absorbs the real cell, turning the imitated cell red again for a second before it doubles in size and turns back to the original blueish-white color.

George writes this down in a notebook on his desk. He holds the stopwatch in his left hand and his face is expressionless. He stops writing and the computer screen begins showing something different, a projection.

PROBABILITY THAT ONE OR MORE TEAM MEMBERS MAY BE INFECTED BY INTRUDER ORGANISM:

-75%-

George's expressionless face persists as he stares at the screen for a few seconds. He presses a few keys on the keyboard and a new projection appears on the screen.

PROJECTION:

IF INTRUDER ORGANISM REACHES CIVILIZED AREAS . . .

ENTIRE WORLD POPULATION INFECTED 27,000 HOURS FROM FIRST CONTACT.

He has only one reaction to this projection: a slight head shake of disbelief. He looks down and opens the desk drawer and pulls out a .22 mini magnum, then closes it.

**Interior, Undisclosed Room**

Kibou sits in a chair looking at the shredded long Johns that Mark found in the kitchen trash. He seems to be looking for a tag of some sorts but stops prematurely and takes a swig of red berry juice from a berry juice bottle that was sitting on the table. The room is a little bit dark, the only source of light is a small reading lamp mounted on the side of the table. He places the bottle down and continues to examine the clothes when he is interrupted by Dr. Charlie on the intercom.

"K, We're moving those uhh… things out of the lab and into the storeroom. Can you come get your stuff?"

With his left paw, he presses the intercom call button to respond.

"Be there in a minute doc."

He lets off the call button and looks at what appears to be a sizing tag, but there's no name written on it. He bunches it up and puts it in the trash can next to him, checks the juice bottle, then stands up and walks out of the room.

**Interior, Storeroom**

Windows and Chuck are hauling one of the bodies of the thing into the room. The body has a heavy cloth draped over it to cover it up. As they approach the doorway, one of the Pokemon says "Hold the door" but it is unclear as to who said it. They enter and place the body on the ground. One of them says something but it is unintelligible. They both stand up and Chuck starts talking out loud, not knowing that Kibou is already there.

"Sorry K, You have to move your stuff ou-" he turns around as he says this and stops himself when he sees the Mew grabbing his stuff. Chuck nods and starts again.

"Doc says we gotta lock them up. Stash em in here and lock them up."

Kibou, with his stuff in hand, begins to walk out into the hallway when he is stopped by Carl. He whispers to him in a slightly concerned voice

"I have to talk to you."

Kibou is uninterested.

"I'm tired of talking Carl. I just want to get up to my shack and drink berry juice."

The Pokemon in the storeroom place the covered body on a table in leftmost corner and look at Kibou and Carl. He insists.

"K it's important."

"What is it?"

Carl looks at Chuck, then back to Kibou, and whispers again.

"Outside."

Kibou looks at him weirdly.

"It's 40 below outside."

Carl quickly adds

"In the snowmobile, please K."

Silence as the two Pokemon look at each other for a few seconds. Kibou places his stuff down next to the door frame and follows Carl outside. Inside the storeroom, Windows and Chuck look at each other for a second in wonder at what Carl was talking about. Chuck walks over to one of the shelves and begins searching for something. Windows, who is wearing sunglasses again, walks over to the body on the table and pulls back the cover, revealing the merged face thing. He comments on it.

"We oughta just burn these things…"

Chuck, who is now on a ladder to reach the higher shelves, disagrees.

"Can't burn the find of the century."

He points at the body

"That's gonna win someone the Nobel prize."

Windows lets out a small chuckle and nods his head back in forth in disagreement, then drapes the cover back over the body and walks over to where Chuck is. While both of their backs are turned, something under the cover moves slightly, causing it to bulge upwards slightly. Windows asks Chuck something.

"You uhh, got the keys?

Chuck turns his head towards him.

"Get them from Pliskin. I wanna get some stuff outta here."

Chuck goes back to doing what he was doing and Windows turns to leave, but stops and looks at the covered body. His face carries a strange look, almost as if he had noticed the cover had moved, but he shakes his head quickly in a dismissive manner and walks out of the room. Chuck is all alone now, doing his own thing. Without any notice, a shiny, red, goopy tentacle begins to slowly slither down the side of the table, making slimy sounds and dropping a strange red liquid as it goes.

**Exterior, Inside a Snowmobile**

Carl and Kibou sit inside while the wind outside howls ominously. Carl seems to be in the middle of talking to Kibou, genuine concern fits his voice.

"There's something wrong with George. He's locked himself in his room and he won't answer the door."

Kibou puts his paw up in a "Nothing I can do about that" gesture. Carl continues.

"So I took one of his notebooks from the lab."

Kibou nods.

"Yeah?"

Carl opens it up and begins to read.

"Listen... _It could've imitated a million life forms on a million planets_."

Kibou sighs. Carl ignores this.

"_It could change into any one of them at any time. Now it wants life forms on Earth._"

Kibou interrupts him.

"It's getting cold in here Carl and I haven't slept in two days."

Carl talks over him.

"Wait a minute K, wait a minute…_ It needs to be alone and in close proximity with a life form to be absorbed. The Kecleon strikes in the dark._"

Kibou is getting mixed feelings from this. He replies in an annoyed tone.

"So is George cracking-up or what?"

Carl slightly raises his voice and it becomes much more firm.

"Kibou, _There is still cellular activity in these burned remains. They're not dead yet._"

He looks at him with gently clenched teeth. Kibou looks at him incredulously. They both stare at each other for a few seconds, silence between the two of them. After a few seconds, Carl closes the notebook.

**Interior, Storeroom**

Windows comes walking back in, tossing the keys up slightly and catching them in his hands.

"Let's go Chuck I gotta get some sle…?"

He stops himself short upon seeing Chuck not inside the storeroom. He looks at a chair and notices a hefty amount of blood, an amount that would be life-threatening to any Pokemon. Chuck's clothes are also torn apart and scattered haphazardly on the chair. He continues looking at the chair and notices a blood trail. As he follows the trail, the sounds of bones snapping and slimy appendages sliding fill the room. He slowly turns towards these sounds, still following the blood trail and what he sees makes his mouth drop open and causes him whisper to himself in a frightened manner.

"Hoooollllyy Shit…"

In the corner, next to the table, covered in blood and tentacles, moving and coming out of odd places, is Chuck. He is not moving and seems to have been killed by the thing underneath the cover. Tentacles are wrapped all around his arms and legs, moving all over the place as it absorbs his body. Windows stares at this horrific sight for a few more seconds before dropping the keys he got from Pliskin and darting out of the storeroom in a panic.

**Exterior, In the Snowmobile**

Kibou and Carl are finishing their conversation.

"Go get the doc. I'll get Pliskin and we'll meet in George's room."

They both exit the Snowmobile. Windows comes running out of the camp in a frenzy, his heavy jacket in his right hand, not even on. He rushes up to a surprised Kibou and Carl. He is slightly out of breath and in a panicked tone, speaks to them.

"It's Chuck!"

They all look at each other for a split second before Carl and Windows start running back into the camp. Kibou flies after them.

**Interior, Storeroom**

The 3 Pokemon burst into the room to find that Chuck is missing completely this time. Windows explains to them.

"Chuck was right there K, I swear to Arceus it had a hold of him!"

Kibou notices the only window in the room is smashed open and he takes a look outside and sees "Chuck" running away, holding his chest while barely keeping his balance while running. The camp's alarm is let loose once more and Kibou, Windows, and Carl run/fly after him in a frenzy.

"Chuck" collapses to his knees in the snow near some gasoline barrels and Kibou floats down to his feet and runs up to him, keeping a fair distance away upon reaching him. Carl and Windows come up not long after and as Windows gets close, Carl tries to stop him.

"Don't touch him! Don't touch KEEP AWAY DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Carl tackles Windows to the ground to keep him from touching "Chuck". They both stand up and Kibou conjures up a small fireball in his left paw. He yells at both of them.

"Back, stay back!"

All the other Pokemon in the camp arrive on scene. The doc runs up next to Kibou, trying to put on his jacket. He looks at "Chuck" and seems to be about to say something but Kibou stops him.

"It isn't Chuck!"

The thing, almost a perfect imitation of Chuck, looks up at Kibou. The only thing on this creature that wasn't complete were his hands, which are deformed and look like long fleshy claws. The creature lets loose a bone chilling roar that sends terror into the spines of all that stand around it.

Kibou uses his psychokinesis to topple over a nearby gasoline barrel and it spills out onto the snow, flowing down to where the monster lies. Windows, Carl, Mark, Randy, Plush, and Pliskin watch in horror.

Kibou throws the fireball at the puddle of gasoline underneath the creature. He takes a step back as the gasoline ignites the monster. It howls in pain as it burns to death with everyone watching it. Nobody says anything for there is nothing to say.

**Interior, Lab/Extra Storeroom**

Kibou walks in, putting down the hood on his pink hoodie. He wipes his forehead and goes to grab one of the flamethrowers on one of the shelves. Pliskin comes in shortly before he grabs it. He is horrified at what had happened, and bewildered.

"Oh my god what was happening to him?"

Kibou answers in a quick and focused manner.

"If it had more time to finish, it would've looked, and sounded, and acted just like Chuck."

He holds the flamethrower in his hands. Pliskin doesn't believe what he had said.

"I don't know what you're saying."

Kibou's face is slightly tense and he answers with a taut tone

"It was one of those _things_ out there, trying to imitate him Pliskin."

Pliskin doesn't know what to think or say. He goes to say something but hesitates. Kibou cuts him off.

"C'mon…"

He walks towards Pliskin. A look of sadness seems to be overcoming him.

"But Kibou I know Chuck, I've known him for 10 years… He's my friend..."

The Mew gives no sympathy and shakes his head.

"We gotta burn the rest of them."

He walks past Pliskin with the flamethrower. Pliskin, who is unable to comprehend that his friend of 10 years is now dead, simply grabs a jerry can and goes to head outside.

**Exterior, Makeshift Fire Pit**

One of the Pokemon drives a snowmobile to help push snow into a improvised fire pit, while the others help by pouring gasoline from the gasoline barrels into the pit, or douse the remaining bodies with gasoline from jerry cans. Kibou slowly walks up to the fire pit with the flamethrower. When he reaches it, he ignites the flame inside the nozzle. And climbs up on the highest mound of the fire pit.

"Alright step back."

Everyone either takes a step back or pulls up the gasoline barrels on Kibou's order. He points the nozzle at the bodies and lets the fire consume all that stands in its path. A massive blaze is created as the bodies burn, purging the monster from their hands for good. Everyone watches the fire as it dances all over the bodies, destroying the nightmare creature for good. Kibou asks to be sure.

"You sure that's all of them?"

The doc responds.

"We cleaned out the storehouse, the lab, there's nothing left."

Pliskin is the only one to notice that George isn't with everyone else. He asks.

"Where's George?"

Everyone looks up at him with varying reactions, but all of them involve everyone looking at each other. The flames roar and dig into the alien flesh of the dead bodies. If anything survived that, it would be a miracle.


	6. George Loses It

**George Loses It**

Kibou stares at the completely incinerated remains of the bodies. The fire burnt most of the flesh off and bone is visible now. One of the snowmobiles is driven a few feet back from the fire pit and the Pokemon inside shuts it down and hops out, going back inside. After a few seconds, Carl comes walking over to the Mew, a worried look about him.

"I can't find George."

Kibou turns around to face him.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Windows is in the Radio Room still trying to get through to anyone and everyone else is in the Rec Room."

The Mew looks down at the ground a couple of times.

"You go on, I'll be in in a minute."

Carl goes back inside quickly and Kibou looks back at the bodies for a few seconds before picking up the flamethrower a few feet behind him and starting for the entrance of the camp, only to hear something and look back to see what it is. He sees a Pokemon jump out of a vehicle that has a cover on top of it. The Pokemon proceeds to run towards the other entrance of the camp, carrying something in his right hand. Kibou recognizes the Pokemon to be George the Primeape and he calls out his name.

"George?"

George ignores him and runs inside. Kibou calls his name again, a bit quieter this time.

"George…?"

He looks at the covered vehicle. A concerned expression writes itself on his face. He puts the flamethrower down and goes over to investigate the vehicle. The cover flaps slightly in the howling wind. Kibou notices a flashlight on the landing gear of the vehicle, identifying the vehicle as a helicopter. He turns the flashlight on and pulls the cover back.

Inside the helicopter, the sounds of an electric shortage are heard. Kibou opens up the door to the helicopter and looks inside to find the entire electronic system destroyed. He is shocked at this revelation, but this discovery is cut short by the sound of a gunshot from inside the camp. Kibou reacts with lightning speed and jumps out of the helicopter, shutting the door forcefully, and flying as fast as he can towards the entrance of the camp. He blasts the door open and frantically takes a right turn, continuing his flight towards the source of the shot.

**Interior, Hallways**

As he gets closer to the Radio Room, Andy and Randy are seen hanging just outside, one of them is stacked up against the wall while the other is on his hands and knees. The sound of George's voice can be heard but it's unintelligible. Slamming and bashing sounds follow his voice. Randy notices Kibou and waves his hands in a "Slow Down and Take Cover!" motion.

Kibou floats onto his feet and comes to a quick and hard stop, crouching down in front of some crates and taking cover on the wall just outside the room. Andy whispers to him as he does this.

"He's got a gun, get back!"

George hears Kibou's footsteps as he makes his hard stop and grabs his gun.

**Interior, Radio room**

"Anybody interferes I'll kill them!"

He takes his mini revolver and shoots blindly. BLAM! The bullet just misses Kibou's head. He jerks his head down and covers it with his hands as a reaction. He brings his head back up and takes a cautious look in as he informs the others of what George did outside. George continues to smash stuff in the radio room, ranting about something.

**Interior, Back and Forth between the Radio Room and the Hallway just outside the Radio Room**

"He smashed up some of the chopper pretty good…"

He looks at everyone who's there. Pliskin, Carl, Dr. Charlie, and Plush are there. He addresses Plush.

"Plush, go see if he got to the tractor."

He hesitates, but agrees.

"Okay."

He leaves to check the tractor. George's yelling is now intelligible.

"Nobody's getting in or out of here, nobody!"

He swings an axe down at the desk that Windows would've been sitting at. A bunch of stuff flies off and he slams the axe down on it again. Windows is on the ground, his forehead bleeding from being hit or shot by George. He flinches as the objects on the desk come crashing down on him.

"You Guys think I'm crazy…"

He begins smashing the radio equipment, it sparking and smoking in response. He continues his furious attack.

"Well that's fine!"

He smashes more equipment, objects crash and clatter as he assaults the equipment in sight. The sound of glass smashing follows.

"Most of you don't know what's going on around here…"

He hits the equipment harder this time.

"But I'm damn well sure some of you do."

Windows has crawled into a corner and holds his right arm up in fear and in hopes of protection against George in case he turns on him. Kibou peeks in, the situation doesn't look good.

"...Christ…"

Plush comes running towards him, slightly out of breath. He leans down and whispers to Kibou.

"He got most of the chopper and the tractor."

He then looks at Andy with a worried expression.

"He's killed the rest of the Ninetails…"

Upon hearing this, Andy immediately gets up and runs off to the kennel. Pliskin immediately takes his spot and readies his Colt Trooper MK 3 Magnum. Kibou sees what he's planning and doesn't like it.

"Pliskin wait a minute, wait a minute!"

Pliskin turns to Kibou and holsters his gun, Kibou then takes charge.

"Plush, go around to the backroom door. Talk to him."

Plush nods in agreement and hops to it. Kibou addresses Randy.

"Randy, get a table from the lab."

George turns his attention to the opposite side of the room and begins smashing the equipment there. Glass flies everywhere from the impact.

"You think that thing wanted to be a Ninetails!?"

He pushes something out of his way and he swings the axe down on more equipment.

"No Ninetails could make it a thousand miles in the cold!"

He smashes more stuff.

"You don't understand….that thing wanted to be US!"

He continues to smash the radio systems and equipment. Randy comes back with a table like Kibou asked. George keeps his never ending hysterical attack on the radio room going.

"If one cell gets out...It'll imitate everything on the face of the earth, and nothing will stop it!"

Randy hands the table to Kibou slowly. George smashes the final piece of equipment just as Plush creeps in from the backdoor.

"Okay George…"

He throws the axe on the ground and grabs his gun.

"C'mon now, you don't wanna hurt anybody."

He shoots him but misses and hits the door frame. Plush ducks into the backroom for cover. George threatens.

"I'll kill you!"

He shoots 4 more times, hitting the door frame with every shot and runs out of ammo. The gun won't fire anymore, so he throws it at the wall in frustration. It hits a clipboard on the wall and with his extremely dangerous weapon gone, Kibou rushes the room using the table as a shield, Pliskin follows right behind him. George quickly grabs his axe off the ground and swings at the table, getting it stuck in the process. Kibou pushes him into the wall and tries to pin him but is thrown back onto the floor. He quickly stands up to see George throwing Pliskin to the side, grunting loudly. Pliskin falls onto a trash can. With an opening, George grabs a chair and swings it into some glass in an attempt to stop Carl but is hit by him using the move "Headbutt" and pins him against the wall. Seeing an opportunity to knock him out, Kibou jumps in and hits him with a "Mega Punch" and a weak "Psychic". George falls instantly to the "Psychic".

"Aaahhhhh…."

George falls to the floor. Windows goes to stand up but is too dazed and nearly faints. One of the Pokemon run up to him and helps him out while the others make sure that George is subdued. Carl compliments Kibou.

"Good shot, Kibou."

Carl throws himself onto the floor in relief and the others make sure George is calm now. Kibou stands up and shakes his left paw while walking away. Seems the impact of the "Mega Punch" hurt him.

**Interior, Kennel**

Andy is speechless and his eyes are wide open in shock. He is slightly shaking as he looks at a sad sight. The remaining Ninetails that didn't die in the attack of the weird dog thing have been killed by George. One of the Ninetails is on a block of wood with an axe stuck in its head. This seems to be a massive hit to him emotionally but it's too much for him all at once.

**Exterior of the camp**

Kibou leads Dr. Charlie and Carl, who are dragging George along for the ride. They're bringing him to be kept somewhere outside the camp. Kibou carries a bag. The doc encourages George who seems to be hesitating. George is clothed in extremely heavy clothing and his face is covered up.

"C'mon George."

They walk along the path towards something about 30 yards from the camp. The doc asks Kibou something.

"What about your shack, Kibou?"

"I don't want him in my shack, we'll lock him in the tool shed."

The windows of the tool shed are being boarded up by two Pokemon with 2x4 planks. Kibou pushes the door open and everyone enters.

**Tool shed Interior**

George is being injected with a special drug to keep him calm. He is confused as to why he's in here now.

"Why am I in here?"

The doc rubs the injection site with a cotton swab to clean it.

"For your own protection George."

He pats his shoulder and leaves the shed. Carl brings in a bottle of sweet tasting berry juice mixed with a little alcohol, places it on the table, then leaves. Kibou sticks around, he grabs the bottle and walks over to George.

"How you doing, ol boy?"

Kibou opens the bottle. With a slightly depressed expression, he looks up at him, then looks down and shakes his head in disbelief before looking up at the Mew who takes a swig of the berry juice.

"I don't know who to trust."

He smiles at Kibou after finishing this statement. Kibou caps the bottle and fiddles with the label while maintaining eye contact with George.

"I know what you mean George. Trust is a tough thing to come by these days."

He places the bottle on the table in front of George.

"Tell you what, why don't you just… trust in our lord Arceus."

He goes for the door and George mumbles lowly.

"Watch Andy…"

The Mew turns around in confusion.

"What?"

George gives him a serious look.

"I said watch Andy. And watch him close, do you hear me?"

Kibou adjusts the length of his hood by tugging on the strings and pulls it over his head before he leaves the shed. As he leaves, George sighs in disappointment. Nobody listened to him.


	7. Paranoia Begins To Set In

**Paranoia Begins To Set In**

**Exterior, Outside the Toolshed**

Kibou walks down to meet up with the others. Pliskin informs them of the bleak situation.

"Well, now The radio's gone."

Plush adds on

"And so are the choppers"

Dr. Charlie continues

"Ah, we're completely cut off"

Pliskin finishes

"All we can do now is, hold up till spring, wait for the rescue team."

Kibou disagrees with this terrible idea. He speaks up.

"No, we don't wait. Somebody in this camp ain't what he appears to be, right now that could be one or two of us by spring it could be all of us."

Everyone looks at each other for a second. Plush speaks.

"So how do we know who's a Pokemon?"

Silence. He turns to Kibou and speaks directly to him.

"If I was an imitation, a perfect imitation, how would you know if it was really me?"

More silence by the Pokemon. The wind howls in the back as everyone stares at Kibou. He speaks.

"Is there some kind of test, doc?"

The doc gives an educated answer.

"Well, yeah… Possibly. I've been thinking about a Blood Serum test."

Pliskin is confused.

"What's that?"

The doc explains.

"We could take a sample of each Pokemon's blood, we could mix it with uncontaminated blood. I suppose if there's a reaction then we'd know who isn't a Pokemon."

Carl speaks.

"We got old blood in storage."

Pliskin reaches for his belt and removes the keys to the blood storage. He gives them to Charlie.

"You start working on that.."

Kibou tells everyone what George had told him.

"Keep an eye on Andy. He was close to that Ninetails."

The doc gives a loud whispery answer.

"Yeah."

Everyone heads in but Carl and Kibou hang back. Kibou looks back at the toolshed and Carl grabs his attention.

"K."

Kibou turns around to look at him.

"We need George's help, he's the only one who knows what this organism is-"

The Mew cuts him off.

"He's too far gone Carl. Look at the rest of his notebooks, start going through em'."

He turns and heads towards the entrance of the camp, Carl follows shortly after.

**Interior, Infrimary**

Dr. Charlie walks into the room and notices a massive puddle of blood with more flowing out of the blood storage unit. He unlocks the lock and opens it and if greeted to all the blood bags having puncture holes in them, leaking whatever blood remained inside. He yells to everyone.

"Pliskin! Hey you guys, come here!"

Pliskin arrives first, followed by Randy and Mark, then Plush, Andy and finally Kevin.

Pliskin is confused and asks meekly.

"What?"

The doc answers in a slightly panicked tone.

"Somebody got to the blood!"

One of the Pokemon says "What!?" but it's unknown who said it. Plush immediately asks for Andy.

"Where's Andy?"

He responds instantaneously.

"Right here."

He stands behind the table in the middle of the room, Kibou comes in and is just as confused as everyone else but looks to get to the bottom of who did it.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, was this broken into?"

Carl inspects the lock.

"The lock is undamaged… somebody opened it, closed it, and then locked it."

Kibou gives an annoyed attitude.

"Great… Well, who's got access to it?"

The room goes silent. Everyone looks at each other with suspicion. After a few seconds, the doc speaks up.

"Guess I'm the only one?"

Pliskin speaks up, a slight nervous tone to his voice.

"And I've got the only key."

Kibou walks up to the both of them casually and calmly. He looks at the doc.

"Would that test have worked, doc?"

He gives the Mew a confident nod and an even more confident answer.

"Oh I think so, yes!"

Behind them, Randy chips in. Everyone turns to him.

"Somebody else sure knows that so…"

Kibou turns back to the doc and Pliskin, and lets out a sigh.

"Well… who else could've used that key?"

Pliskin's tone is becoming increasingly nervous. He answers quickly.

"Nobody! I just give it to Charlie whenever he needs it."

The Mew looks at him with slight suspicion, but he isn't convinced on anything yet. He asks the doc now.

"Could anybody have gotten it from you, doc?"

He answers calmly.

"I don't see how, as soon as I'm finished I return it right away."

The doc looks over at Pliskin. Pliskin holds a tense look on his face. In the back, windows becomes extremely nervous upon remembering that he was the last one to have the keys and dropped it right before Chuck was assimilated. He lets out an extremely anxious tone.

"Great…"

He starts walking back towards the doorway, Plush looks at him as he does this. Randy asks the doc.

"When was the last time you used it?"

The doc answers in an uneasy tone.

"Uhh, a day or so I guess…"

More silence as inquiring eyes stare at Pliskin and Charlie, two possible suspects in this. Pliskin notices this and decides to speak up again.

"I suppose… Somebody could've lifted it off of me, but that's ridiculous…"

Plush ain't buying that.

"Oh, come on! That key ring of yours is always hooked to your belt!"

Pliskin gets up in his face and yells at him. What he says is unintelligible as he cuts off the rest of Plush's words. They start to argue and Andy points at them, saying something along the lines of one of them accusing everyone for this stuff. Plush turns to him and goes to grab him. Randy and Kibou stop him. One of them yelling "Stop it man, it ain't worth it." Everyone is on edge and has become extremely tense. Pliskin quickly tries to bring the subject back to solving the problem.

"Charlie's the only one who's got any business with it."

Everyone's looks go from Pliskin to Charlie. Charlie answers in a defensive tone.

"Ah now wait a minute, Pliskin, you've been in here on several occasions…!"

Carl defends the doc.

"And the doc thought of the test."

Plush is angry now, seeing Carl defend the doc.

"So what, is that supposed to clear him!? Bullshit!"

Carl yells at him.

"Well why would he come in here to-"

Windows bolts out of the room and down the hallway. Pliskin sees this and brings attention to it.

"Windows!"

**Interior, Hallways**

He takes off after him. Everyone else follows suit. Windows, in a panic, runs down the hallway at top speed, looking back to see how far from everyone else he is. He reaches the end of the hallway which leads to two directions. He takes the right end and comes upon a glass casing with a bunch of guns inside. He tries to open it, but it's locked. He smashes it open with his arm and grabs one of the guns, which appears to be a shotgun. It's not loaded so he tries to grab a shell and load it but is too anxious and under way too much pressure to do it. Pliskin rounds the corner with his Colt Trooper MK 3 Magnum drawn and he points it at Windows.

"Put that down!"

Windows shakes his head, scared straight and out of breath. His tone reflects it.

"No..."

Pliskin threatens with a firm tone.

"I'll put this right through your head!"

With a shaky tone, he addresses everyone else.

"You guys gonna listen to Pliskin? You gonna let him give the orders, I mean he could be one of those things!"

This obvious statement is potentially true and everyone becomes even more tense. Kibou tries to settle this problem down.

"Windows…"

He slowly walks towards Pliskin. He has his paw up in a "stop/calm down" gesture.

"Wait a minute, just take it easy, put the gun down. Put it down, Pliskin, you don't wanna hurt anyone."

He gives him a quick and firm answer.

"Get back."

Pliskin looks at Windows.

"On the floor."

Windows slowly brings himself to the ground to place the shotgun down. He does and then puts his hands up and brings himself off the floor slowly, shaking slightly. Kibou addresses Pliskin.

"It's on the floor."

For a few seconds, Pliskin stares at Windows, but then turns and points his gun at everyone else. He seems to be on edge as well.

"I don't know about Charlie, but I give you my word that I did not go near that blood!"

He looks at everyone for a few seconds, then looks at his gun and puts the safety on.

"I guess you'll all feel a little easier.."

He puts the gun down on a nearby box.

"If somebody else was in charge."

He looks up at Randy.

"Randy, I can't see anybody objecting to you."

Randy looks at everyone, he seems nervous.

"I'm sorry fellas, but I-I'm not up to it."

Plush takes the chance.

"I'll take it."

Andy pulls out a sharp edged Bone by using "Bone Rush" and holds Plush at bay with it.

"Like hell you will."

Kibou grabs it and under his breath says "no you won't." He then turns to him.

"Maybe it should be somebody a little more even-tempered, Plush."

He looks at Andy who still holds his sharp bone. Andy looks down at it and then back to Kibou and gives it to him. Kibou holds it with the edge pointed down and away from everyone.

"Alright."

In the corner, Windows lets loose a sigh of relief, and puts his hands down.


	8. Nobody Trusts Anybody Now

**Nobody Trusts Anybody Now**

**Exterior, Makeshift Fire Pit, Night time**

The sound of the wind howls around the camp in the murky darkness of the night. One of the Pokemon places all of the sabotaged blood bags into another makeshift fire pit. He shakes his hands off when he places them down on the snow. Kibou holds a fireball in his left paw, illuminating the area around all the Pokemon. He tosses it into the pit and the blood bags immediately combust and burn. Everyone stands in front of the Mew, facing him. He speaks up, confidently.

"I know I'm still a Pokemon…"

Silence for a second, except for the sound of the raging fire.

"And if you were all these things then you'd just attack me right now, so some of you are still a Pokemon."

Everyone stares at him, listening intently.

"This thing doesn't want to show itself, it wants to hide inside an imitation. It'll fight if it has to, but it's vulnerable out in the open. If it takes us over, then it has no more enemies, nobody left to kill it, and then its won. There's a storm hitting us in 6 hours, we're gonna find out who's who. Alright, doc, Pliskin and Andy, move over there away from the others."

They hesitate initially and Kibou conjures up another fireball in his left paw. Charlie, Pliskin, and Andy move away from the rest of the group when they see this. Kibou holds an intense and sharp look on his face. As they go to the spot Kibou asked them to move to, he turns his body to constantly face them. He orders more Pokemon around.

"Randy. You and Plush, shoot them up with morphine, tie em down in the Rec Room and watch them. Carl, you start working on a new test."

He immediately speaks up,

"I need doc's help."

The doc agrees.

"Yeah, you don't wanna drug me."

He raises his voice slightly and steps forwards

"K, I'm not a prisoner!"

He holds out his left paw towards the doc and the flaming ball becomes intense, almost as if it was about to go off. Charlie steps back to where he was. Everyone else looks at him. Kibou looks at the others, then back at the 3 he separated. Silence.

**Interior, Rec Room**

Randy fills a hypodermic needle with a little bit of morphine like Kibou had asked. It makes a squeaky sound as he removes it from the morphine bottle. He takes a cotton swab and dips it into a little bit of rubbing alcohol and walks over to the doc who has his arm exposed for injection. In the back, Plush gears up in the special flamethrower suit that he used earlier when the Ninetails thing attacked.

Randy goes over to the doc and prepares to stick him with it. He rubs the area off with the swab and goes to stick the needle but the doc stops him.

"Here, let-lemme do it, you're gonna break the needle in…"

Plush cuts him off, flamethrower on his back now.

"No doc, he's doing a real fine job."

Randy sticks Charlie and injects the drug into him, wiping the area off with the swab when finished.

**Interior, Unknown Room**

Kibou holds a microphone in his left paw connected to a tape recorder. He speaks into it.

"I'm gonna hide this tape when I'm finished. If none of us make it, at least there'll be some kind of record. The storm's been hitting us pretty hard for the last 48 hours… we still have nothing to go on."

He hits the stop button and grabs a berry juice drink from a cup next to the tape recorder with his right paw. He takes a drink and places it down on top of the recorder, then grabs the shredded long johns from earlier and looks at it. He starts recording again.

"One other thing: I think it… rips through your clothes when it takes you over. Windows found some shredded long johns but the name tag was missing. It could be anybody's."

A pause, the sound of wind lowly howling in the back. Kibou's face gains a discouraged look to it.

"Nobody… nobody trusts anybody now… we're all very tired."

He grabs the drink again and then rewinds the tape while drinking it. He stops it after half a second of rewinding and then plays it back.

"Nobody trusts anybody now…"

He stops the tape, rewinds it and then places the drink down and starts recording over what he recorded.

"There's nothing else I can do… just wait."

A pause.

"Kibou, Helicopter Pilot, Unova Outpost North 31."

He ends the recording.


	9. Is It Carl?

**Is It Carl!?**

**Interior, Lab**

Carl is deeply focused on looking at George's notebooks that he doesn't notice Kibou slowly strolling into the lab. It's quite dark in here and the only real major source of light is the reading lamp Carl has on. When he hears the Mew's footsteps, he quickly turns around, a surprised and slightly scared look on his face. Kibou asks him.

"You come up with anything yet?"

"One or two ideas."

He sighs and relaxes, then continues.

"Well Kibou, I've been thinking... If a small particle of this thing is enough to take over an entire organism, then everyone should prepare their own meals, and I suggest we only eat out of cans."

He likes the idea.

"Alright."

Carl turns back to the notebooks and grabs a pencil and begins writing things down. Kibou looks at him for a few seconds before turning around and leaving the lab. While Carl writes, the lights in the lab suddenly go out and Carl stops writing. He opens the desk drawer and grabs a flare out. He then pulls out his lighter and uses it as a light source to help him navigate the pitch-black lab. He hits something metal with his feet and almost trips over it. He approaches the doorway and a black figure passes by. He calls out to it.

"Who's that!?"

He looks down the hall in the direction the black figure went in. He runs after it and runs outside the compound

**Exterior, Just outside the Camp**

Carl runs out of the camp and activates the flare he grabbed back in the lab. He looks around for any signs of the black figure but is unable to do so. The flare reaches its maximum luminosity and Carl notices something in the snow and walks over to it. He kneels down upon reaching it to take a closer look and grabs the thing, shredded clothes. The clothes have a name on it, "Kibou".

**Interior, Rec Room**

It seems Kibou and the others have been looking for Carl, their conversation reflects it.

"Anybody seen Carl?"

Silence. The wind howls outside. The Mew looks at everyone with a curious expression.

"Somebody blew out a fuse in the lab, lights were out in there for an hour, any _one_ of us could've gotten to him. Alright… We gotta find him. Mark, why don't you come with me and we'll look outside. Kevin, you and Windows check the inside."

The three Pokemon get their gear on, however, Kevin doesn't like the idea of going with Windows.

"I ain't going with Windows."

Mark looks at him. Windows goes to the bar to get something on the counter but stops and turns around slowly when he hears this. Kevin continues complaining.

"I ain't goin' with him. I'll go with Plush!"

Windows comes back from the bar and hears this, he throws a pair of gloves onto the ground in anger and walks over to Kevin.

"Hey fuck you, Kevin!"

"I ain't goin' with you!"

Plush steps in to stop Windows from possibly attacking Kevin.

"Who says I want you going with me!?"

Kibou, in frustration, slams his paw on the pool table.

"Cut the bullshit!"

Everyone's attention turns to the Mew, who has an intense and angered expression, his voice reflects it.

"Windows, you come with us."

He points to Randy.

"Randy, you stay here. Any of them move you fry them, you hear anything, anything at all, you cut loose on the sirens. We all meet back here in 20 minutes regardless! And everybody watch whoever you're with, real close."

He pulls the hood over his head and tightens it with the strings and then heads out the door.

**Exterior, Outside the toolshed**

Kibou, Mark, and Windows use the towline to make their way over to the toolshed. Kibou holds a small fireball in his left paw for light, Mark has the flamethrower strapped to his back and Windows has nothing. They all slowly walk up to the shack and Kibou opens up the small window on the door and looks inside.

"Hey George…. George, have you seen Carl?"

Inside the shed, George has tied a noose using some rope he found. He sits on a chair with a thick jacket on eating food from a can. He looks at Kibou.

"I don't wanna stay out here anymore, I wanna come back inside."

The Mew looks at him.

"Funny things, I hear funny things out here."

This doesn't answer the question. Kibou asks again.

"Did you come across Carl?"

"It ain't Carl."

Kibou looks at him with a blank expression. George repeats himself.

"It ain't Carl."

He pauses for a second, then continues.

"I'm not gonna harm anybody, there's nothing wrong with me, and if there was, I'm all better now. I'd like to come back inside, now you've got my promise."

Silence for a few seconds, then Kibou mumbles lowly.

"We'll see…"

He starts to close the window and George stands up and walks over to it quickly.

"Hey wait a minute, wait a minute man."

He comes up to the window.

"I wanna come back inside, don't you understand it?

He lets out a quick sigh.

"I'm all right, I'm much better and I won't harm anybody, and you've gotta let me come back inside"

As he says the last part of this sentence, Kibou closes and locks the window.

**Exterior, Just outside the Camp**

The three Pokemon walk towards the other entrance of the camp. Kibou extinguishes the small fireball and they prepare to head back in when Windows notices something in the snow. He stops the others.

"Hey hold it!"

He walks over to a random body in the snow, appears to be burnt up. The others arrive and Kibou re-creates the small fireball again. Mark comments on it.

"Is it Carl!?"

In the snow is a small, burnt up leaf, the kind that can only be found off a Sceptile. Kibou grabs it and looks at it quickly.

"Yeah."

Mark is confused about the burnt body.

"Why would it burn him?"

Windows finds a flare in the snow next to Carl's body and grabs it, passing it off to Kibou.

"Flare! Maybe he tried to burn it!"

Kibou adds an interesting idea to it.

"Maybe he burned himself before it could get to him."

He tosses the flare next to the body. Windows is lost for directions.

"Great… now what're we gonna do!?"

In the distance, Kibou notices something gravely wrong with his shack. He points at Windows.

"You go inside, tell the others we found Carl. We'll be in as soon as we can"

Mark looks at Kibou as if he's nuts.

"Where we going!?"

"Up to my shack."

"What the hell for!?"

"Because when I left yesterday, I turned the lights off."

Windows and Mark look towards his shack. Through the window on the door, the lights can be seen. Windows takes a look at it for a few more seconds, then turns around and enters the camp. Kibou and Mark use the towline to make their way up to Kibou's shack.


	10. Anybody Messes With Me

**Anybody Messes With Me…**

**Interior, Rec Room**

Plush stares outside a window for a few seconds, looking at Kibou's shack before turning to everyone else. He has a flamethrower on his back.

"How long have they been out there?"

Randy answers, he has a flamethrower on his back as well. Windows stands to the left of him and Kevin stands to the left of Plush, holding a different type of flamethrower.

"40-45 Minutes."

Plush responds with a bit of urgency in his voice

"We better start closing off the outside doors."

He leaves the room with Kevin. Windows takes his jacket off and Randy takes the flamethrower off his back, but as he does this, he seems to be in pain from something and he seems to flinch slightly from whatever is causing this pain.

**Interior, Hallways and Various rooms**

All the Pokemon grab 2x4 planks, hammers, and nails and begin nailing them down to all of the doors that lead outside.

**Interior, Door leading outside**

Randy runs through the hall with some planks and a can of nails and reaches one of the doors that lead straight outside the camp. He places the supplies down and looks out the window furthest from the door, then the window next to it and notices someone outside. He calls for everyone else.

"Hey! All of you, come here!"

Immediately after that, he grabs his chest, flinching in pain. He reacts to it.

"Ahh…!"

Outside the window, someone holds a flare and a flamethrower. As they get closer to the camp, they throw the flare in the snow to extinguish it and they head for the door. Everyone else is here now and the Pokemon outside begins knocking on the door. Kevin looks over. The Pokemon outside yells to them.

"Open up! It's Mark, open up!"

He continues to knock and Kevin unlatches the door and opens it for him. His entire jacket is covered in snow and ice and he seems to be out of breath. He enters and collapses on the ground. Plush immediately wants the door closed.

"Close that door!"

Kevin closes and locks it. Mark gasps for air. Plush aims the flamethrower at Mark's head. Kevin asks him a question.

"Where's Kibou?"

Mark answers in between breaths of air, his tone is slightly panicked.

"I cut him loose on the line up by his shack..."

This confuses Plush.

"Cut him loose?"

Mark nods and continues

"Yeah… We were up, checking around his place…"

He unzips his heavy jacket.

"I found this…look."

He pulls something out and Windows tears it away from him.

"It was stashed in his old oil furnace, wind must've dislodged it but I don't think he saw me find it."

The clothes are similar to those that Carl found, they have Kibou's name on it.

"I made sure I got ahead of him... on the towline on the way back… I cut him loose."

Windows can't believe it, his tone is shaky and incredulous.

"Kibou…!?"

Mark adds.

"He's one of them!"

Windows tone becomes panicked.

"When do you think it got to him?"

Mark has no answer for this.

"I don't know…"

Kevin speaks up.

"It could've been anytime… anywhere…"

Plush speaks up.

"If it did get to him…"

Plush must've given Mark some intimidating look, because he suddenly becomes defensive.

"Hey look, Plush, c'mon..."

Kevin adds.

"The lights went out…"

Randy continues his sentence.

"T-that would've been the perfect time."

Kevin agrees.

"Right...! You said Pokemon went missing, and Windows, where were you?"

Windows face becomes furious and he throws his jacket against the wall behind him, making a cloud of dust appear. He goes for Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, stop talking shit!"

Kevin yells at him in response. Randy grabs Windows to try and stop him from getting to Kevin.

"Where were you when the lights went out!?"

Randy yells, pushing Windows back.

"Alright guys, stop it! This is just what it wants, to pit us against each other!"

As everyone's attention isn't on the door, nobody sees the handle starting to twist and turn in an attempt to open it up. It makes a squeaking sound and catches Mark's attention, which grabs everyone else's attention, and Mark scuttles away from the door. Everyone gets tense. Plush hides right next to the door, stacked up on the wall. Windows makes a "shushing" gesture. Kevin suggests the next course of action through a loud whisper.

"Let's open it!"

Plush thinks this is a terrible idea and disagrees.

"Hell no!"

Windows looks at Randy and questions him. His tone is uncertain.

"Do you think he's changed into one of them?!"

Randy nods and answers immediately.

"He's had plenty of time."

Plush states a fact.

"No Pokemon could've made back here in this weather without a guideline."

Kevin is adamant about opening the door.

"Let's open it now!"

Plush doesn't trust Kevin's words and aims his flamethrower at him. An intense tone in his voice

"Why you so damn anxious to let him in here?!"

Kevin gives a decent reason.

"Because he's so close, maybe our best chance to blow it away!"

Plush disagrees again.

"No! Just let him freeze to death outside!"

Windows looks at Plush, doubt in his eyes and voice.

"Plush! What if we're wrong about him!?"

Plush gets up in his face.

"We'll then we're wrong!"

With no warning, the sound of a ton of glass breaking all at once is heard and everyone's attention shifts to it. Plush begins running towards the source and Kevin announces it.

"Supply window…!"

Randy looks at Mark and states the bleak situation.

"Alright...Alright! We've got no choice now!"

He gets his coat on and he, Kevin, and Mark head down to the supply closet.

**Interior, Outside the Supply Closet**

Plush tries to doorknob, but it's locked.

"Dammit! He's got the keys…"

From inside the closet, Kibou speaks.

"What's going on out there? The towline snapped."

He notices an axe hanging on the wall and grabs it and returns to the door with it. Mark calls Kibou's bluff about the towline snapping.

"Bullshit! He's got to know damn well that I cut it!"

Plush begins chopping away at the door and as he does, he threatens Kibou. In the back, Randy and Mark sneak outside to the back of the supply closet and wait by the window.

"You're a dead Mew, Kibou, or whatever the hell you are!"

**Interior, inside the closet**

Kibou holds a bunch of dynamite in his right arm, and appears to be strapping them together with tape. The door can be heard, getting smashed down.

**Interior, Outside the closet**

Plush has damaged the door enough to be able to brute force it open. He uses "tackle" once and the door doesn't budge. He tries again and the door slightly buckles. He tries it a third time and he blasts it open. Just as the door opens, Kibou conjures up a massive fireball in his left paw and holds the sticks of dynamite dangerously close to it. The fur on his face is slightly caked with snow and ice and his expression is beyond intense and furious. Plush stands in the doorway with the flamethrower nozzle aimed at him. Kibou addresses all of them with fury.

"Anyone messes with me and the whole camp goes!"

Nobody says anything, Kibou tests Plush.

"C'mon Plush, burn me."

He has them all in a dead-end lock. None of them, not even Plush with his tough Pokemon attitude, seems anxious enough to test Kibou's threat. Kibou sees this and pushes.

"Put those torches on the floor and back off!"

Kevin and Windows immediately stand down and do as he says. Plush takes the cap off the nozzle and blows out the flame. Kibou slowly approaches, still holding the dynamite dangerously close to the fireball. The flames reflect in his iris and pupils. He means business.

"Back off… way off!"

Plush takes the flamethrower off his back cautiously and steps away from the closet, allowing Kibou to advance further. In the doorway now, Kibou lowers his left paw and shrinks the size of the fireball. He stares down the 3 Pokemon. He directs a weak insult at Plush.

"You asshole."

Plush responds.

"You could've done the same thing"

Kevin doesn't want further problems

"Don't argue with him."

Still staring the 3 down, he notices the others aren't in the hallway.

"Where's the rest?"

With no warning, Randy and Mark tackle and grab Kibou from behind due to sneaking in through the open supply window. They pull him back into the closet, but this effort is wasted as he uses his psychokinesis to throw away Mark and then he throws Randy back into a metal shelf with his own strength. Randy falls to the floor and Kibou backs up into a corner, growing the size of the fireball and bringing it dangerously close to the dynamite once more. He yells at them.

"So help me, I mean it!"

Mark, on the floor, puts his hands up and attempts to stop Kibou.

"It's cool, Kibou, it's cool man, c'mon!"

Outside the closet, Kevin tries to reaffirm him, but his tone is nervous.

"Y-yeah man, just relax!"

Kibou shoots a quick glance at everyone in the closet.

"Anybody touches me… and we go!"

Randy, on the floor, doesn't move and his right arm slowly drops to the ground. He makes a croaking and gasping sound and goes limp. Mark crawls up to him. Kibou continues to hold the dynamite and fireball close to each other. Mark removes his head from Randy's chest and realizes he stopped breathing.

"He's not breathin'!"

Kibou tells them what to do.

"Go untie the doc…"

He looks around quickly

"Get him in here and bring the others."

Outside the closet, Kevin goes to fetch them right away while Windows and Plush continue to look into the closet, watching Kibou. After a second, Windows goes down the hall after Kevin.

Kibou's head shakes in anger.

"Now nobody gets out of my sight…"

He looks to his right and sees a box of dynamite and starts taking stacks of it frantically.


	11. Defibrillation Assimilation

**Defibrillation Assimilation**

**Interior, Infirmary**

Everyone is now inside the Infirmary, just as Kibou had ordered. He holds dynamite in his right arm and a small blue fireball in his left paw, squeezing it a few times.

Dr. Charlie, Kevin, and Windows place Randy on the operating table. They rip open his shirt to expose his chest and the Doc slams his fist on Randy's chest. Windows opens his mouth to allow him to breath and the doc then prepares to do CPR. He begins the revival process and Kibou angrily addresses the Pokemon around him.

"So you sweethearts were about to have yourselves a little lynching party huh?"

He laughs at the end. He holds his left paw out towards the others and the blue fireball dances wildly

"Well, I just might have to put an end to you on general principles, Mark!"

he says this through clenched teeth and holds the fireball out at him as a threat.

"Did it ever occur to the jury that anybody could have got to some of my clothes and stuck them up the furnace!?"

Plush is in disbelief.

"We ain't buying that."

Kibou looks at him and holds the fireball out at him now. Pliskin stands slightly behind him and Kevin watches as the doc continues to try and revive Randy. The doc is not pleased by their argument and calls for aid.

"Quit the bickering over there… Windows! Wheel that defibrillator over here!"

Windows wheels the defibrillator over to him as he was told to do so and the doc prepares it. Plush and Kibou continue their argument. Unknowingly, Andy sneakily grabs a scalpel.

"You're gonna have to sleep sometime Kibou."

The Mew responds with fire in his voice.

"I'm a real light sleeper, Plush…"

He turns to everyone else and holds the dynamite out towards the fireball and at everyone as well.

"And if anyone tries to wake me…!"

He rolls the dynamite back and holds it in his right paw. The high pitched sound of the defibrillator can now be heard. The doc grabs the shock pads and gets ready to use them.

"Clear!"

He shocks Randy's chest. A bolt of electricity flows through him but it doesn't revive him. The doc takes the pads off and checks the carotid pulse on his neck. He seems to feel no pulse and he grabs the pads and goes for another one. This time, he seems to have a slight shaky tone in his voice.

"Clear!"

Another Pokemon says "Clear", but it is indistinct and unknown who said it.

Instead of shocking Randy's heart, his chest bursts open and a loud hissing sound follows. The sides of Randy's chest grow 11 extremely sharp teeth and chomp down on the doc's arms with unimaginable force. He screams at the top of his lungs due to the excruciating pain he feels.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He tries to pulls his arms out but instead, they snap off in half and he starts bleeding out. He continues to scream.

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAGHHHH!"

Randy's alien chest begins to chew Charlie's arms up and the doc steps back in total shock from the pain and blood loss. He continues to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He falls to the floor, dead from shock due to immense blood loss. Kibou watches as he falls and steps back, hitting the door behind him before looking up at the shaking body of "Randy". The hissing sound becomes relentless and a bunch of slimy, yellow tentacles begin flapping wildly all over for a second before something big blasts through his chest in an explosion of yellow-green liquid.

Kibou hands the dynamite to Kevin and everyone escapes the room quickly. Kibou now faces an extremely deformed version of Randy. This monster is held up in the air by a weird, heart looking organ with long arteries connecting to the round body. Six long, Ariados-like legs also hold this monster up in the air. At the back of its body, are two small feet, one connected to a very long leg while the other is just a stubby foot with no leg. Lastly, the monster's head is connected to an extremely long neck covered weird looking rocks. It grows and looks all over the room angrily before seeing Kibou and roaring at him, his mouth opening to reveal sharp teeth.

Kibou wastes no time and immediately scorches the monster by using the move "Flamethrower". A nasty blue plume of fire from his paws consumes the ceiling dwelling monster and it starts screaming loudly in a demonic fashion. He keeps the fire going for a few more seconds and the main monster drops off the ceiling. What he doesn't see, is that the head on Randy's "normal" body begins to stretch its neck and attempt to dismember itself to escape danger. As the head detaches from the body, yellow liquid oozes out of the green membranes of the alien neck. It eventually manages to completely decapitate itself and the head slumps onto the floor, out of view of Kibou, still screaming.

Hearing the screaming continue, He lets loose one more blast of blue fire and the demonic screaming stops. In the process of killing the monster, he lit the infirmary table and ceiling on fire.

The head, having survived and on the floor now, whips a long, red tentacle around until it latches onto a desk nearby, where the thing then uses to drag itself to safety. Pliskin runs to the doorway and Kibou holds his paw up to him and stops him

"Get back!"

"We're on fire, Kibou!"

"Wait! Just wait!"

Plush comes to Pliskin's side but is also held off. The thing slowly drags itself under the desk, making strange noises as it does. After a few seconds of waiting, Kibou allows them into the room.

"Alright, Go!"

Pliskin, Plush, and Kevin rush into the room to extinguish the flames. As they do this, nobody notices the thing dragging itself under a desk, probably due to all the smoke in the room. Thanks to the safety of being under the desk, Randy's head sprouts 6 Spinarak like legs and 2 long appendages, the sound of cracking and snapping accompanying it as this happens.

As the three Pokemon continue to extinguish the flames, Kibou calls for Windows.

"Windows! Windows get in here!"

Kibou walks to the doorway and pushes Windows into the room as he arrives. Everyone looks at the wretched mess that was just killed in silence. One of them starts coughing and the thing pokes out from under the desk slightly. It makes little noises and then makes a run for the hallway, not knowing if it's entirely safe to do so.

Kibou seems to be slowly trying to relax after such a terrifying encounter, and as such, he doesn't notice the little spider head crawling away. Kevin turns around slowly, and his eyes widen to the point of looking as if they were bulging out their sockets. Windows notices Kevin looking back and looks back as well. Kevin has only one reaction to what he sees.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding…"

This reaction makes Kibou turn around to see the thing standing in the doorway. It almost made it out, but was caught at the last second. Kibou's face becomes furious and he lets loose an even bigger "Flamethrower" this time, not letting up to make sure that son of a bitch doesn't live a second time. The thing roars and screams in pain as it is burned alive, completely failing to escape from the gang. It scuttles and dances around before Kibou stops the attack and watches as it dances to death.


	12. Tainted Blood

**Tainted Blood**

**Interior, Rec Room**

A large bundle of rope is thrown onto a chair in front of everyone. Andy is the first one to ask questions about this.

"What do you got in mind, Kibou?""

He looks at him.

"A little test."

He looks back and grabs more bundles of rope, throwing them on the chair. He addresses Windows and Kevin as he does this.

"Now Windows, you and Kevin, tie everybody down real tight."

Plush does not like this idea.

"What for?"

"For your health."

Pliskin also isn't fond of this idea and suggests something different.

"C'mon, lets rush him! He's not gonna blow us all up!"

Kibou stares at him for a few seconds. Nobody says anything. Plush stares at Pliskin as well. Andy then decides to agree with the Mew, slowly stepping closer to him.

"No no, wait a minute, wait a minute. Let's… Let's do what K says."

As he gets closer, he looks back and forth from Kibou to the group.

"I mean uh... he wasted Randy pretty quick, didn't he?"

Kibou becomes uncomfortable with how close Andy's getting. He holds him up at gunpoint.

"That's close enough, Andy."

Andy looks at him and gives him a slight nod. Plush steps forwards, defiant. Andy holds the scalpel he obtained from the infirmary earlier in his right paw.

"You ain't tying me up."

In his right paw, Pliskin's Colt Trooper MK 3. He looks at Plush for a second before speaking with a monotonous voice

"Then I'll have to kill you, Plush."

Plush holds his ground, his face unchanged.

"Then kill me."

With a facial expression that makes it seem as if he doesn't believe what Plush said, Kibou slowly walks up to the Eevee and points the Colt at his head. Pliskin stands back. Plush doesn't even flinch or move.

"I mean it."

Andy prepares the scalpel for an attack. Click! Kibou removes the safety off the gun. He's not kidding around once again and his face reflects it too. Plush realizes the no win situation he's in and stands down.

"I guess you do."

Distracted by Plush, Andy goes to attack Kibou with the scalpel, however, Kibou is quick on the draw and right before Andy can stab him with it, he is shot in the head. Everyone flinches from the sound of the gunshot. Andy falls to the floor, dead on impact. The Mew looks at what he's done. It was self-defense, but others could testify it as murder.

* * *

Kevin ties up Andy and Charlie's dead bodies on the pool table. He wipes his forehead and seems annoyed about having to do this. He complains.

"This is bullshit K…"

Kibou wants none of it.

"Finish it, Kevin."

He complains further.

"They're dead, K!"

* * *

Using a hunting knife, Kibou frays off the plastic insulation of a copper wire. On his back, he wears the flamethrower now. He looks up at Windows.

"Windows."

He calls from across the room.

"Yo."

He points to Kevin briefly.

"You tie up Kevin over here."

* * *

With everyone except for Windows tied down, Kibou explains the reasoning behind his test while he finishes the wire and everyone stares at him, curiously.

"We're gonna draw a little bit of everybody's blood, because we're gonna find out who's the thing. Watching Randy in there gave me the idea that, maybe every part of him was a whole. Every little piece was an individual animal, with a built in desire to protect its own life. You see, when a Pokemon bleeds... It's just tissue."

He begins to eye the whole group down with the last statement.

"The blood from one of you things won't obey when it's attacked. It'll try and survive, crawl away from a hot needle say."

With the wire finished, he places the knife down and it makes a loud 'thud' that reverberates throughout the room.

With the scalpel that Andy had, Windows gently cuts open a small part of Mark's thumb to draw blood. It drips out into a petri dish. The wounding of his thumb causes him to flinch. After the blood is drawn, Windows gives him a cotton swab to hold onto to stop the bleeding. Windows walks over to Kibou with the petri dish. Kibou takes it from him and gives him a new one.

"Now you."

Windows wipes the scalpel off and then cuts into his hand to draw blood into the dish. After a few seconds of blood dripping out, Kibou speaks.

"That's good."

He takes his dish, then motions him to move to a different place in the room.

"Alright, move back. Over there."

Windows backs up a fair distance to where Kibou had motioned. Kibou takes the flamethrower nozzle and puts the needle directly in front of it to heat it up to extreme temperatures. Windows face slowly becomes tense and he drops his head as he backs up. Kibou continues to heat the needle. Everyone watches in silence. The only things that can be heard are the sounds of the flamethrower at idle, and the wind howling outside. Kibou takes the needle away from the nozzle and goes to place it in the dish with Windows name on it. Windows becomes extremely tense in this moment.

The moment the needle touches his blood, it makes a squeaky hiss… Windows lets loose a massive sigh of relief. Kibou looks up at him, then nods slightly.

"I guess you're okay. Alright… put that on and watch them."

Windows rubs his arm off of something and dons the flamethrower. Plush watches as he puts the flamethrower on his back. Kibou reheats the needle again. He is about to test himself.

"Now I'll show you what I already know."

He places the needle in the dish with his name on it, the same squeaky hiss comes from it. Plush is in total disbelief.

"That's a crock of shit..."

Kibou reheats the needle again.

"Let's try the doc and Andy."

Mark turns his head around to look at the dead bodies of Charlie and Andy. Kibou grabs the dish with the doc's name on it, and places the needle in. Another harmless squeaky hiss… he puts the dish down and reheats the needle once more.

"Now Andy."

Windows holds the flamethrower at the ready for any one of the tied down Pokemon to start transforming and attacking. Mark looks back at Kibou. The needle goes into the dish and that same hiss is heard. Plush has a sharp look.

"Then Andy was a Pokemon huh, which makes you a murderer don't it?"

The Mew says nothing and looks at him for a few seconds, then grabs Kevin's dish.

"Kevin now."

Kevin shrugs with his face. Something is amiss about him. Pliskin doesn't believe the test is working at all.

"This is pure nonsense… it doesn't prove a thing."

Kibou takes this opportunity to nip at him.

"I thought you'd feel that way, Pliskin. You were the only one that could've gotten to that blood. We'll do you last."

He places the needle in Kevin's dish, but instead of a hiss, a tiny scream of agony is heard, and the blood jumps up in pain. Kevin is a verified thing now.

At the sudden jump of the blood, Kibou flinches and drops the dish and the flamethrower nozzle. He backs up real fast and the blood on the floor slithers away, trying to save it's life just like Kibou had theorized. Someone says "Get away from me!". Kevin begins to shake violently. Pliskin addresses Kibou, fearful for his life.

"Kibou, torch it!"

Kevin's violent shaking becomes more and more intense by the second and Pliskin and Plush are confused. One of them asks "What is it?"

Windows gets anxious and backs up and the screams of Kevin are heard. Kibou goes to torch him, but the flamethrower won't ignite the fuel and doesn't work properly. Kibou bangs on it to try to get it to work but to no avail.

Kevin's face begins deforming and almost melting down. His steel features turn into bloody mush and his eyes begin bleeding profusely. His mouth opens to a length well beyond normal and a demonic roar comes from him as his eyes bulge and boil. Pliskin, Plush, and Mark struggle to get loose and escape from the abomination that's transforming literal inches away from them. They scream for their lives. Kibou continues to try the flamethrower, but it doesn't work. Kevin's head begins boiling and swelling up like a tumor. His cheeks turn into flesh and blood drips off of him. Everyone that's tied down continues to struggle and scream. Kevin's head completely transforms now and looks like a skull with no skin. Blood practically waterfalls its way from his head, onto his body and finally the floor. Kibou's flamethrower still won't work and in his eyes, annoyance and panic.

Kevin's hands have become alien tentacles and he begins to flail wildly. His feet blast into the ground, pushing the couch he, Pliskin, and Plush are tied down to, up in the air. This allows him to break free of his restraints and he jumps up onto the ceiling. Kibou seems to have had enough of his faulty flamethrower, and commands Windows to kill.

"Windows blast him!"

Windows springs to action and takes aim at the Kevin-Thing and right as he's about to torch him, he jumps off the ceiling and lands right in front of him. Shocked and in fear, Windows hesitates on burning Kevin-Thing. This allows the demonic face to split open and have a long tongue-like tentacle fly out and wrap around his throat, choking him, but worse, pulling him into the jaws in the opening of the monster's head. Windows tries to remove his choking restraints, but fails and end up in the jaws of the monster. It chomps down hard on his head, and he screams in pain. The monster lifts him up into the air and his flamethrower falls off his back and onto the ground. Kevin-Thing begins flailing Windows around like a toy. Pliskin, Plush, and Mark are screaming many different things, but in the chaos, it's unclear what they're saying.

Windows screams and struggles to try and escape, but there is no escape. Kevin-Thing is too strong and continues to fling his body all over. He throws windows into a light fixture on the ceiling, smashing the lighting cover and making glass fly all over. Pliskin and Plush put their heads down as the glass falls to not be impaled. Kibou's flamethrower still doesn't wanna work and he seems to be looking pretty desperate now. Windows is flung into a lamp, knocking it over and breaking it, still screaming. The monster lets loose a roar and finally throws Windows out of its mouth, breaking the now exposed light bulb. Windows lands on a wooden shelf, his head and some parts of his body completely covered in blood. Mark cries out to him.

"Windows!"

Finally having had enough and at full rage at this point, Kibou uses the move "Flamethrower" and a massive blast of blue fire from his paws engulfs Kevin-Thing for a second. It screams in agony, but doesn't go down, It turns around to face Kibou and slowly starts walking towards him. Kibou blasts him again with "Flamethrower", using the move for a little bit longer this time. The monster's face opens and closes as it screams in misery while walking towards the Mew. Kibou keeps his onslaught going until Kevin-Thing is too close for comfort. He backs up into a corner, ready to use the move again if needed, but Kevin-Thing ignores Kibou and blasts through the wall and walks out into the snow.

With a stick of dynamite in his hand, he watches as Kevin-Thing doesn't get very far and collapses in the snow, still roaring in pain. Kibou uses the flamethrower nozzle to ignite the dynamite fuse and throws it at the collapsed monster. It blows up on impact and the monster is obliterated instantly, its body flailing into the air. Pieces of it fall down around the blast zone. The explosion makes Kibou flinch, but at least the major threat was killed. Kibou looks at the burning remains from just outside the walls and takes a quick breather. The screams from everyone else have calmed down.

Back in the Rec room, Windows begins sitting up, making little non-Pokemon like noises. The sounds of bones cracking and twisting are heard as he sits up. Pliskin calls to Kibou from outside

"Kibou! Get in here, quick!"

Plush also does the same.

"Quick, C'mon hurry up!"

Mark does too.

"He's coming back, burn him!"

They all continue to yell at him to burn Windows with panicked tones. Kibou quickly makes his way over to where Windows dropped his flamethrower.

"Burn him Kibou!"

"Hurry!"

"Hurry up, Kibou!"

"Burn Him!"

Kibou takes the nozzle and burns Windows. He moans in pain but it's not like how the other things moaned. Windows was still a Pokemon, but was half-way assimilated. Kibou blasts him a second time just to make sure. Kibou staggers back and watches as the body of Windows struggles and burns to death.

With Kevin and Windows both dead, Kibou goes to finish up the blood test. Mark watches, almost ready to cry it seems. His bottom lip quivers. Kibou, holding the flamethrower nozzle at the three remaining Pokemon, takes the needle and dips it into Mark's dish. The harmless hiss that they all probably worship as a god is heard. Mark stares at the Mew. He has nothing to say.

He is cut loose and is given a flamethrower. Kibou heats the needle up, holding Plush's dish. Seeing as how the test worked, Plush agrees with it and nods.

"Let's do it."

Kibou places the needle in…. Harmless hiss. Plush sighs. Silence for a few seconds, then Plush starts to struggle to get out.

"Get me outta here…. Cut me loose! Cut me the hell-c'mon get me outta here! C'mon, get me outta here! Cut me loose dammit!"

Pliskin is the only one left who is tied down. Mark and Plush hold the flamethrowers aimed right at him and hold expressions of intimidation. If Pliskin is a thing, they're not waiting and will let the flames rip. Kibou holds his dish and places the needle into it. HIssssssss….. Pliskin stares at them. Kibou takes the needle out of the dish and looks at him. Pliskin speaks.

"I know you gentlemen have been through alot, but when you find the time, I'd rather not spend the rest of this winter TIED TO THIS FUCKING COUCH!"

Silence. These Pokemon have been tested and came up clean. Only one Pokemon remained to be tested. George.


	13. He Put It Together Piece By Piece

**He Put It Together Piece By Piece**

**Interior, Door leading outside**

Kibou walks into the small room where the door leading outside resides. Plush is on guard by the window next to the door, looking for any suspicious activity outside the camp. He has a flamethrower on his back, thanks to the special suit that allows him to use it. Kibou talks to him.

"Plush."

He looks at Kibou.

"We're going out to give George the test. If he tries to make it back here and we're not with him, burn him."

Kibou turns and walks away. Plush goes back to watching the world outside.

**Exterior, Path to Tool shed**

Pliskin, Mark, And Kibou slowly make their way over to the tool shed with the help of the guideposts and tow line. The wind is relentless and constantly kicks snow and ice up into the faces of the weary and tired Pokemon. Pliskin holds a flare in the air, while Kibou uses a fireball to light the way. They approach the tool shed and Mark immediately notices something wrong.

"K! The door's open!"

Mark slowly enters the tool shed, he has a flamethrower in hand. The others follow slowly as well. Upon entering, Pliskin throws the flare into the snow to put it out, while Kibou simply closes his paw on the fireball, extinguishing it. They all look around, curious as to how the door was opened when it was locked from the outside. George is nowhere to be seen. Mark questions it.

"How'd he get out? The door was bolted from the outside…"

They all immediately begin searching the shed for possible tools or clues as to how George managed to break loose. Kibou walks forwards a few steps, and the wooden floor below him buckles and becomes dislocated. He stops and looks up at Pliskin and Mark. They walk over to the dislocated floor board and they stare at each other for a few seconds. They all kneel down and begin removing the wooden planks to reveal a secret passage leading underground. Seems like it was dug out in a hurry.

Pliskin grabs a flare and prepares to go down into the tunnel. Kibou grabs a wrapped up bundle of dynamite and follows.

**Exterior, Underground tunnels**

Now in the tunnel, Pliskin activates the flare and slowly ventures forwards. The tunnel turns to the right and leads deeper underground. Pliskin calls out, not knowing if anyone is there.

"George?"

His voice echoes. Mark adds on.

"Hey George, you down there? We got somethin' for ya!"

Pliskin makes his way down the rest of the tunnel and comes across a clearing with a bench, welding tools, a toolbox, but most importantly: an almost completely built UFO made of scrap metal. Kibou and Mark fill in and they all stare at this creation in awe. Kibou creates a fireball comments on the UFO.

"George's been busy out here all by himself."

The three Pokemon continue to observe the spacecraft. How could George have the knowledge to be able to build such a thing? The answer is obvious, only a _thing_ would know how. Mark doesn't know what the craft is.

"What is it?"

Kibou answers.

"Something he's been making."

Pliskin adds on further.

"It's a ship of some kind… he stole the parts from the helicopter."

Unamused and unimpressed by this craftsmanship, Kibou makes a sarcastic comment.

"Smart S.O.B, he put it together piece by piece."

Mark questions again.

"Where was he trying to go?"

Kibou answers, sure of himself.

"Any place but here."


	14. Maybe We'll Warm Things Up Around Here

**Maybe We'll Warm Things Up Around Here...**

**Interior, Door leading outside**

The door leading to the exterior of the camp is wide open and Plush is nowhere to be found.

**Exterior, Inside the tool shed**

Kibou and Pliskin are wrapping up bundles of dynamite together with tape while Mark watches the exterior, standing in the doorway of the tool shed. While watching, he notices something odd. Plush walks out of the camp, looking confused. Mark brings this to the attention of Kibou and Pliskin.

"Hey guys come here… come here"

Mark takes his goggles off and removes the scarf covering his mouth. Kibou and Pliskin go to the doorway just in time to see Plush walking away from the camp, going out of view from walking in front of the smashed up helicopter. Mark turns to them.

"I think I saw Plush outside the main entrance of the camp."

Pliskin is confused as to why Plush would go outside.

"What's he doing outside?"

Mark shakes his head slightly, just as confused.

"I don't know."

Right after he says this, the sound of large bang is heard and all the lights in the camp go out all at once, even in the tool shed. This causes everyone to look around as this happens. The guide poles light back up as they seem to be on an emergency power source of their own, but everything is now in the dark.

Kibou and Pliskin walk back inside. Pliskin asks for something.

"Got a flare?"

Kibou does him one better, he creates an insanely bright fireball in his left paw and holds it up, lighting up the entire shed. He speaks.

"It got back inside and blew the generator…"

He looks out the window at the camp for a second, then back to Pliskin and Mark.

"In 6 hours it'll be 100 below in here."

Pliskin anxiously responds to this.

"Well that's suicide!"

Maybe for all of them, but not for the thing. Kibou shakes his head quickly for half a second. His expression looks worried.

"Not for that thing. It wants to freeze now. It's got no way out of here, just wants to go to sleep in the cold until the rescue team finds it."

The situation seems to have no solution. Pliskin's face fully shows this.

"What can we do…. What can we do?"

"Whether we make it or not, we can't let that thing freeze again."

He stops for a second, then his tone becomes firm.

"Maybe we'll just warm things up a little around here."

He looks outside and seems to come to a realization.

"We're not getting out of here alive, but neither is that thing."

He grabs a bundle of dynamite and with the fireball, lights the fuse and throws it into the tunnels leading to the UFO, flying away quickly. The dynamite rolls down the tunnel and underneath the UFO before blowing up in spectacular fashion, completely obliterating the tool shed. The only remains of said shed is a burning inferno.

The 3 Pokemon commandeer a snowmobile and plow into the camp, breaking through the walls into the Rec room and getting it stuck. They all exit the snowmobile and Kibou and Mark go in different rooms while Pliskin uses "X-Scissor" on the snowmobile's fuel tank a few times, puncturing it and spilling all the gasoline out.

**Interior, Camp Halls**

Mark lights a Molotov cocktail using the flamethrower nozzle and throws it into the room containing the door to the main entrance of the camp. It combusts and lights the room on fire. He runs down the hall and sees Kibou, who throws a fireball into the lab. They both run/fly away from this area of the camp and the first of many rooms blows up. As they make their way down the hall, Mark throws another Molotov into the Infirmary, while Kibou throws another fireball.

They run and the Infirmary blows up just behind them. Kibou throws another fireball into the dining area, blowing it up, following it up with a fireball to the kitchen and another explosion. Kibou throws another one into the bar, then Mark throws a Molotov into the first entrance of the Rec Room, followed by Kibou's fireball. They do the same for the second entrance. Explosions are happening all around them.

Pliskin throws a Molotov into the last room and then returns to Kibou and Mark, who are standing at the staircase down into the generator room. Mark places a crate of Molotovs down and Kibou speaks, monotonous.

"Generator Room."

He creates a fireball and goes down the stairs into the last room, Pliskin and Mark follow.

**Interior, Generator Room**

The generator room is eerily quiet, save for the sound of water dripping down from the ceiling and the footsteps of the Pokemon walking in. Kibou, Pliskin, and Mark slowly walk down the stairs leading into the generator room, all holding dynamite in their hands/paws. When he gets to the bottom, Kibou looks around. No sign of George anywhere. In his right paw, is a plunger detonator for the dynamite, along with rolled up fuse.

When Mark and Pliskin reach the bottom, they spread out and look all over as well. Pliskin immediately goes to look in the room that the generator resides in. He looks in and a face of despair writes itself. The only thing that he sees is a burning fire where the generator used to be. He talks to Kibou,

"The generator's gone…"

Kibou misunderstands that and thinks he means something slightly different.

"Is there anyway we can fix it?"

Pliskin turns around to face him.

"It's GONE, Kibou."

Kibou slowly puts his left paw down, realizing that he means that the actual generator is non-existent now. With the generator completely missing, there's no means of heat or power. They're committed to fate at this point now

* * *

In the middle of the basement, Kibou places the dynamite plunger and rolled up fuse on the ground. He no longer has a fireball in his left paw, and instead, holds a lantern up. He speaks to Pliskin and Mark. His breathing seems to be heavy.

"Alright. We gotta bring this whole place right down into the ice. Pliskin, plant yours in the old storage room. Mark, down by the generator."

They all get to work immediately with planting the dynamite where they were told to plant them. Mark places a bundle of dynamite on couple of metal pipes and unravels the plunger fuse while walking back, then places another bundle on an oil drum nearby.

Pliskin opens a wire mesh fence to gain access to the old storage room. He unravels the plunger fuse and places a bundle of dynamite on a wooden board sitting on top of some oil barrels, then places another one inside the drawer of an open filing cabinet. He continues to place bundles all over and goes deeper into the room, out of sight of the others and into darkness with the only light source being the flashlight tied to the beanie on his head.

He rounds a corner and places his last bundle of dynamite and his flashlight starts flickering on and off. Annoyed, he removes his beanie to fix the light and turns a corner, standing in total darkness now except for a few flashes of light on his face from the flashlight not working properly.

From nowhere, George appears behind him. The sound of his footstep makes Pliskin turn to face him, and as he does, George puts his hand up to Pliskin's mouth to prevent him from making any sounds to alert the others and pushes him deeper into the storage area.

Pliskin tries to scream, but the sound is muffled by George's hand. George pushes him into a wall and digs his hand deep into Pliskin's face, bending and contorting his cheeks as he tries to scream. George's face is dead cold and blank as he asphyxiates Pliskin. Pliskin's eyes beam all over as his face gets stretched out and he suffocates. During this process, George also internally assimilates Pliskin through his hands. Pliskin's sounds begin quieting down and George looks around cautiously to make sure nobody heard him do this.

Mark places a bundle of dynamite on a pile of oil drums while Kibou is on his knees to preparing the plunger for detonation. Mark looks down the hall and sees something at the end. George's hand is melded with Pliskin's face and he drags his body on the ground across the room. This grabs Mark's attention and he slowly makes his way over to the old storage room to investigate. The end of the storage room has a single light that blinks on and off occasionally. Mark ventures forwards into the room, unaware of what happened to Pliskin.


	15. End Of A Nightmare

**End Of A Nightmare**

Kibou is putting the finishing touches on the plunger. He hasn't heard anything from Mark or Pliskin and they haven't returned yet so he calls out to them.

"How's it coming in there?"

A wet, slippery and slimy sound is the response he gets. He asks again.

"I said how's it-"

He cuts himself off when he hears the slimy sound turn into the sound of something being dragged across the floor. He turns towards the direction of the sound. He quickly removes the hood off his head and looks down the hall. Nobody responded to his call nor have the only 2 Pokemon he brought down into the basement come back from planting the dynamite. He pulls the dynamite plunger up to prime it just as a safety measure.

He continues to look down the hall. His eyes slowly widen in fear when he realizes what might have happened. His mouth is slightly agape and he's tense. He slowly stands up, a single stick of dynamite in his right paw, and begins to walk towards the storage room. He stops at the gated door and observes the room. Not wanting to waste any valuable time, he creates a small fireball in his left paw and brings the flame towards the fuse, lighting it. He extinguishes the fireball and looks around, on guard for anything to happen.

Something in the back moves, and Kibou gets ready to flee if needed. His face tenses up and he stands with his body facing his escape route. Something moves a crate in the back and tunnels its way underground, kicking up the snow and wooden planks on the floor as it makes its way towards Kibou rapidly. The Mew steps back a couple times, then jumps up and over an oil drum to avoid being hit by whatever is underground. He falls to the floor and drops the dynamite. The dynamite rolls a few feet away, out of Kibou's reach.

A massive tentacle bursts out from underground, accompanied by the thing's familiar hissing and growling. Kibou picks his head up and turns around to face the tentacle. The tentacle whips around, almost grabbing the Mew by his foot, but he jerks it out of the way and instead, the tentacle grabs the plunger and drags it underground and destroys it. This is followed up by something massive bursting out from the ground, right next to where the tentacles came up from. Kibou crawls a few feet back and looks up.

The thing, in its most potent and powerful form yet, stands before the tiny Mew. A maw containing several razor sharp teeth is connected to the remains of George's face. Two long appendages with sharp claws protrude from the monster's left side while what appears to be Pliskin's arm extending from the right side. The maw opens and a very loud roar is emitted. The stomach of this monster opens up and out comes a black-Ninetails like thing with razor sharp teeth and odd looking eyes. It squirms around and flails all over, roaring and dripping with a strange gooey substance as it does this. The main monster continues to roar and Kibou's face burns up with anger and rage. His teeth are tightly clenched and his eyes are furious. He looks to his right and sees the dynamite stick on the ground, its fuse burning fast.

Kibou stands, grabs the dynamite, and jumps off the upper level of the basement and onto the ground on the lower level, a few feet below the top, rolling back onto his feet in the process. He turns back to look at the roaring monster with a aggressive look. The monster roars loudly and the Ninetails-looking thing does the same. Seems that's the only thing it knows how to do. Kibou's face scrunches up in anger and he says his final words to this abomination from hell.

"Yeah, fuck you too!"

He throws the dynamite at the monster and using the staircase behind him, he quickly flies up and out of the basement. The monster goes to grab the dynamite to stop it from blowing up, but it fails and gets a nice taste of explosives all around. The whole camp proceeds to blow up. First goes the main compound where the monster is. The dying roar can be heard as the massive explosion obliterates and consumes the hellspawn almost instantly.

The next set up dynamite blows up, adding insult to injury and destroying the remains of the basement, as well as whatever remained on the surface above it's detonation point. Everything in sight begins to blow up. Balls of fire rise up into the sky and debris fly as the whole camp is utterly decimated in a manner of seconds. The explosions stop and the only thing that is heard is the sound of raging fires and the howling wind.

Among the debris, Kibou managed to make it out unharmed. Tired, he slowly walks his way across the destroyed campgrounds looking at all the destruction that was caused in the process. He stops and takes a look around carefully for a few seconds before continuing. He holds a berry juice bottle in his right paw and upon finding a suitable spot, sits down and goes to take a drink. He stops when he hears the sound of footsteps in the snow and he quickly turns around to see who it is, Plush. He seems unharmed and just as tired as Kibou. He still holds his flamethrower and questions Kibou, seeing as how nobody else is around.

"Are you the only one that made it?"

In between breaths, the Mew answers.

"Not the only one…"

Plush stares at him. He asks another question.

"Did you kill it?"

Completely ignoring this question, Kibou responds with a question of his own, suspicion in his face due to Plush and his whereabouts.

"Where were you Plush?"

"Thought I saw George. I went out after him, got lost in the storm."

He takes a seat across from Kibou. The Mew laughs amusingly. Plush stares at the fires all over the camp.

"Fire's got the temperature up all over the camp."

He turns to Kibou.

"Won't last long though."

Kibou adds.

"Neither will we."

Plush wishes to know how they'll survive.

"How will we make it?"

Kibou answers bluntly.

"Maybe we shouldn't…"

Plush realizes why he said that and decides to put him at ease.

"If you're worried about me…"

Kibou cuts him off.

"If we've got any surprises for each other… I don't think we're in much shape to do anything about it."

Plush nods slightly. He's right, but what will they do now?

"Well, what do we do?"

"Why don't we just… wait here for a little while. See what happens?"

Plush nods, there's no use in trying disagreeing to not do anything when there is nothing that can be done to save them. Kibou hands him the berry juice bottle and Plush smiles as he takes it and drinks from it. Kibou chuckles lowly, then rests his head on the debris next to him.

It would seem that nothing they can do would save them from their inevitable demise. As Plush had stated, the fire would only last a short while, and once it goes out, they won't be able to last for much longer either. Tired, weary, and victorious, they've left the rest of their lives up to fate. When the fire of the camp burns out, the cold, deathly grip of winter will slowly encroach and bite them, surely delivering a slow and most painful death. They've won, but at the cost of their lives… The camp continues to burn as the two Pokemon accept their fate. Nothing can save them now, not even their own moves and the nightmare creature is dead for good... at least, that's what it would seem to be, and in the cold expanse of Antarctica, Pokemon is the warmest place to hide.

**The End**


End file.
